Dance moms: Everything is about to change
by laura45bernier
Summary: Season 5 is starting. Just another typical year at dance moms right? However with new dancers coming in, and Abby changing her favorites, dance moms is about to be taken to a whole new level. How many girls do you think will survive on the team?
1. Chapter 1

Maddie's POV

I carefully stared at my reflection making sure each piece of hair was in perfect condition. I felt a little stressed, after all so much had happened last season, and my mom has been freaking out all morning rushing us to get to the studio on time, but now it's time to do what I do best. Dancing. I hope this year the other moms won't be so hard on me and always criticize and never compliment me. And I hope this year Abby doesn't do things to embarrass me and force the other girls to dislike me. This year I hope my mom doesn't do anything else stupid to ruin my dancing, and most of all, I hope this season I won't lose any more of my dance friends. I already lost a bunch and I would like to keep these 2 that I have left, Kendall and Nia.

Mackenzie came into the room whining about her hair and how it wasn't tight enough. I turned around to face her.

"Do you need me to fix it for you?" I asked her.

"No! I don't need your help with anything!" she whined

Although she was my sister and we did fight once in a while, she is still my baby sister, and I still care for her, and look out for her. But thanks to Abby, Kenzie always wants to do stuff on her own and be better at everything than me.

"Whatever," I sighed turning back to my mirror "your problem."

Just then Gianna came in.

"5 minutes girls! Then we need to go in. the cameras are almost all set up." She told us loudly.

She turned and smiled at me. I smiled back. To be honest, I know Gianna favors me and Kenzie, and sometimes I feel embarrassed for it, but it has its pros, especially since Abby will also always back me up. Although I appreciate everything Abby has done for me, it only seems like she loves me when I'm winning. It makes me always feel very stressed and I always feel like if it my dance isn't performed perfect, Abby will choose a new favorite. I don't think anyone understands, it's actually tough to remain a favorite. But of course I know it's harder to not be, but I wish the other moms weren't always planning ways to hurt me, because I already am under enough stress without dealing with all their hate.

"Girls!" we hear Abby call "inside now!"

I straightened my shirt in the mirror, pushed my hair back one last time, pasted a small smile on my face, and quickly went into studio A along with the other dancers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

I placed my hand on my chest, playing with the sharp curve of my collar bone as I nervously waited for Abby to start. I glanced at my mom who smiled at me and I quickly turned away. Hoping the cameras didn't catch me glancing at her. It was bad enough everyone who watches the show thinks I'm a complete mommy's girl baby. And the show has twisted everything I say and they cut and paste part of the videos to make it seem like I'm a complete mommy sucker. Which I'm not. In fact I usually don't get along with my mom. Whatever, at least everyone in the studio doesn't think I'm a crybaby mommy's girl. I'll just have to deal with it.

I glanced at the three other girls around me. Nia is on my left Kenzie is on my right with Maddie on her right. Maddie gives me a small reassuring smile, and Kenzie looks at me grumpily. Poor Kenzie. She couldn't fix her hair, and now the ponytail is all tight and looks very uncomfortable.

Abby cleared her throat. I jumped a little and turned to face the mirror, embarrassed. I must be blushing like a tomato. I tried my best to look casual, but it's hard when there are cameras recording your every move. The pyramid was two rows of 2. Wow Abby must be pretty mad at all of us if no one is at the top.

"Girls" Abby stared glancing at us all slowly "we have had a rough last season. But that was good. You girls needed that boost to get you started. You girls weren't at the top of your game. I needed to push you. If you want to be dancers you need to be better than everyone else. You need to shine out. And as I always say, everyone is replaceable. And I won't hesitate to say goodbye to you guys if you're not giving me 110%." She shrugged with a what-can-i-do glance.

All of this is normal for her to say. Nothing is surprising me. Abby can go on and on with her stupid pointless speeches. We were all sick of it. I saw holly roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. At least Christi wasn't here. Although I loved Christi since she was so kind and supportive and I Miss chloe dearly, her mom did start a lot of drama that we will be happy to not deal with anymore.

"Well," she sighed "let's go to pyramid. At the bottom," she revealed the picture to be Maddie. Maddie! Whoa that's weird. "Maddie, you were good this summer. Came to practice at the studio a lot, went to a lot of sia performances. Good. You've done good." Maddie nodded clearly confused, but trying to hide it. I was confused too. Abby was complimenting her, so why is she at the bottom? I should be at the bottom for my horrible 9th place dancing at nationals! "However," Abby continued "at nationals, I gave you an opportunity to shine. To perform a solo, and win as a national champion. And why didn't you? Because you didn't want to bump out one of your friends. That was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I've told you before; these girls are holding you down Maddie! Sometimes it's lonely at the top, you need to learn to deal with it."

Abby shook her head disapprovingly at Maddie. Maddie looked startled, but she didn't say anything. Melissa however, shook her head in her typical disgusted way when her girls place at the bottom. But she didn't say anything. Like always.

Abby continued, "Next is, Kendall. Kendall, I don't think I need to say anything. 9th place? After having an opportunity to win a national title? And you didn't need to verse Maddie either! That was an easy win! What happened to that girl who was right on Maddie's heels? You better prove yourself worthy this year my dear! Because you're going downhill fast." She glared at me.

I faced her bravely refusing to look away. I looked directly into her eyes and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." I answered politely.

"Next," Abby continued, "is Nia. You were alright at nationals. Danced decently. You didn't shine out. However, for once your facial expressions were better. It's nice to see you do something good for once." She glared at Nia. I felt so bad for Nia; she worked so hard and never got any compliments.

Abby turned back to the pyramid and opened the top picture, "moving on, Mackenzie. You are the highest on the pyramid. But not the top. No one is on the top because no one impressed me. Mackenzie you are only here because you didn't do anything wrong. You danced fine, did your part, acted well. But could you have done better, absolutely! Your acting was pathetic beside Maddie's." Abby shook her head at Kenzie.

Kenzie scrunched her nose up and stared at her photo on the mirror.

"Well girls, this week we are going to a jump dance competition. Good dancers there, amazing in fact. It's going to be very tough. Im giving 1 solo out. And one duet and a group dance. The duet is called whispers. About to girls fighting off negativity they face. The two people in the duet will be… Maddie and Kendall."

I glanced at Maddie with delight and she smiled broadly in return. It's been a really long time since I've had a duet with her and we always do well so I'm really excited!

"Both of you were at the bottom of the pyramid this week, you better do amazing or your both in big trouble" she told us sternly. I nodded.

"The solo will be going to," she paused, probably for the cameras "Mackenzie."

Mackenzie looked pleased enough.

"You're at the highest part of the pyramid. So you better stay they, understand young lady? Your solos called dreams go by. It's about a young lady who has ruined her chances of every doing something with her life."

Mackenzie nodded but I knew exactly who she was referring to. Chloe. How rude.

"And all 4 of you are in the group dance. It's called waterworks. Moms your dismissed, girls spread out let's start the group dance."


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie's POV

"Two turns! Two turns! Mackenzie!" Abby yelled at us at the top of her lungs.

I quickly did my little jog run to the front and started the turn sequence smiling at myself in to mirror trying to ignore the chaos around me.

So far today has gone pretty bad. I was at the bottom of the pyramid and go yelled at for it. Then I didn't get a solo, which is okay, just I hope Abby isn't going to force me to not get a solo for three weeks like she had last time I said no to a solo. Then Mackenzie got the top so she thought she was definitely better than me, and now we are trying to make a group dance with only four dancers and everyone is on the verge of tear.

Back in dance class as usual. However, getting a duet with Kendall is great! Dancing with Kendall is easy since she can do every dance and can keep up with me. She is probably the easiest person to duet with. And I was glad she seemed happy. I was worried she would get upset how Abby is always sticking her in my shadow.

"Nia point that foot! Sickled feet are not allowed in this studio! Ever!" Abby continue ranting. "Kendall! You missed a whole beat! What is your mark as school? You can't count! You're as dumb as a brick!"

Kendall looked as pale as paper as she recounted and started the 8 counts again.

I placed down my leg and ended into my ending pose by quickly turning my body in a falling-down move onto the floor then tucking my knees to my chest.

"Enough" Abby said "let's get the duet in here. You guys are rusty! Not enough practicing over the summer!"

Nia and Mackenzie quickly left leaving me and Kendall with Abby's rage.

"So your dance is called whispers. It's a contemporary routine. I need 100 percent emotion from both of you. Understand Kendall, your distressed, upset hurt, beaten down. You're desperate. Let's start."

I like the dance so far we got to do a lot of acting and cool moves we don't get to do very often. Some steps were challenging, but after working on it several times, we soon got the moves smoothly and we synced together almost perfectly.

"Good" Abby said approvingly "go work on it in the other room, and send Mackenzie in."

We left the room. "Well what do you think?" Kendall asked

"It's nice. I think we have a good shot of winning. We picked up the steps and Abby seems pretty pleased." I replied

Kendall nodded in reply. "Ya same. I hope we do well. Abby was pretty mad about nationals."

"I know." I sighed. "I wish she wouldn't get so mad about everything."

"Same" Kendall smiled sadly at me as we went into the change room.

"Kenzie! You're up in studio A" I called.

Kenzie popped up and quickly finished tying her hair before shutting her bag and hopping out of the room toward studio A.

Me and Kendall sat down. I checked my makeup and hair and was pleased to see it stayed in almost perfect condition.

Then we started talking about summer. Then the conversation turned to chloe and if we will see her again.

"I hope we do! I really miss her. It feels weird without her here." Kendall sighed.

"Ya I know. But I doubt she is coming back. She hated how Abby treated her. Do you think you will ever leave?" I asked

"I don't know. My mom really wants me to stay here. I like it here just Abby….. What about you?" she replied.

"I think I'm stuck here. My mom would never leave." I sighed with a smile and a giggled.

Just then Mackenzie came back in looking a little upset.

"What's wrong Kenz? Is it hard?" Kendall asked.

"It's lyrical" Mackenzie sighed avoiding my eyes. "I suck at lyrical. And it's hard. And Abby keeps yelling at me telling me I don't look like, well Maddie."

I smiled softly. Poor Kenzie.

"Aww Kenzie" Kendall reached out to hug her "you will be fine."

"I hope so..." Kenzie said finally looking up at me.

I sighed. Abby has turned even my own sister against me.

It's lonely at the top I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Mackenzie's POV

I quickly did the jump slit and then turned into the tilt hoping I wouldn't be yelled at.

"Nia! I said this yesterday and I don't feel like saying it again! NO SICKLED FEET! That's it Nia, 20 pushups. Now." Abby said.

I stopped and turned and watched Nia as she slowly slipped down into her 20 pushups. I could see holly leaning forward with a look of dismay on her face.

Abby turned and looked at us. "What are you doing? Is this entertainment for you? Keep dancing!" she yelled at us. "Why Is Maddie the only one still dancing? Kendall, Mackenzie, do you need pushups?"

I shook my head quickly and continued where I left off along with Kendall. "Maddie slow down!" I whined since she was 6 steps ahead.

"No, you catch up." Maddie replied without missing a step and without stopping her facial emotions.

"All right girls," Abby said "I want you three to go work on this in studio c. Mackenzie lets have your solo."

I sighed as the other dancers left and I lowered my body down to the floor to start the routine. I had worked on the routine all evening until mom had yelled at me to go to sleep but I just couldn't seem to dance lyrical like Maddie. It wasn't fair. Maddie never has to do an acro solo. Why do I need to do a lyrical solo? And what is the meaning on the dance? I haven't ruined all my chances as a dancer, have I? Is that what Abby means? She thinks I'm not good enough. What if this is my last solo ever? Oh man I have to do perfect or I'll get kicked off!

As anxiety starts building in my chest the music starts and I pull my body up and begin the dance, for a while Abby doesn't say anything. Then she stops the music.

"Mackenzie! What were you doing? That wasn't graceful, that wasn't the steps I gave you..? Your facial expressions were amazing you looked sad and hurt but your dancing was horrid. And I just gave you the routine yesterday! How did you forget it!?" Abby yelled at me.

I felt a blush creep in all over my face. I wasn't really paying attention to the dance. Now I'm off the team for sure. Don't cry I told myself. Don't cry!

"Get out of here" Abby told me in disgust "send Maddie and Kendall in. Actually come back too. Maybe you should watch a real dance."

Blinking back tears I left the room and went to studio C, where the others girls were practising the dance.

When I came in they all turned to me in surprise.

"Kenzie, why are you back already?" Kendall asked me with concern.

"Did you get hurt?" Nia asked.

"No" I said calmly willing myself not to cry, "Kendall and Maddie it's time for you guys to do your duet."

"What did you do?" Maddie asked me.

"None of your business! Just go!" I turned and went back to the studio and Kendall and Maddie followed without a word.

"Mackenzie on the bench." Abby ordered me as soon as I walked in. I sat down sadly as Maddie and Kendall started.

Abby was right. They looked great they were in sync and they both had great emotion and gracefulness. For once Abby was complimenting Kendall too so even she thought it was good.

"Good job! That was almost perfect. I knew you girls could learn and perfect a dance in one day!" Abby praised them. "Let's try it one last time from the top, and then we will continue with other dances."

They started again. Different than a few corrections Abby barely said anything to them. When they finished she clapped loudly and hugged both of them. It was really good they are definitely going to win.

And I was definitely going to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie's POV

It's the day before the competition. Our duet is the best duet we have ever done together. I might be the best duet I've ever done in my life! Im super excited to perform it.

Kenzie apparently is failing her dance and she is going to be kicked off the ALDC according to her. She whined and complained all night long, it was all I could do not to slap her.

I smiled at Nia who was putting on her makeup across from me. Abby has been giving her such a hard time from day 1. I hope she performs well and proves to Abby she is good too.

Kendall came in looking miserable. Before we could ask her what's wrong, loud shouting noises arose from outside the door. We rushed over to see what was happening. At the front desk, Abby and Jill were full out shouting at each other.

"You never spend enough time on her dances! She is better than Maddie!" Jill screamed.

Abby yelled back "Kendall is a decent dancer but you have ruined all of her chances!"

"Excuse me? Well you…" Jill started

"Mom please stop!" Kendall begged her mom, cutting her off.

"That's it!" Abby screamed "the duets off!"

I gasped. No! How can she do this! We worked so hard on our duet and it was coming out so good. I looked at Kendall to see her distress matching mine.

"Fine" Jill said. She turned to leave, but then Kendall turned to Abby and said "Miss Abby, please can we still do the dance?"

Abby, Jill and everyone turned and looked at Kendall in surprise. "You still want to do the dance?" Abby asked.

"Yes" Kendall replied.

"It's not ready Kendall! You guys got like 20 minute practice time yesterday!" Jill argued.

"No mom! It's ready" Kendall argued back.

"Alright then" Abby said looking pleased "duet is back on."

Kendall and I hugged in delight. Jill shook her head looking disgusted and marched upstairs. We went to go practice the group dance.

We started the practice and while Abby is still screaming, it's not as bad as it was the other days. I think we are improving.

"Guys! It's a sad dance! Why am I seeing smiles? Waterworks is TEARS not smiles!" Abby yelled at us.

Whoops. I wiped the smile from my face a quickly changed my face to a sad look. All three dances we are performing are sad this week. Is Abby sad or something?

"Alright" Abby said after a while "it's good enough. Let's have the duet and the solo in here."

Nia left and we started out duet while Kenzie watched.

After perfecting it, Kenzie went to perform her solo and me and Kendall jumped on the bench to watch her perform.

She started her solo and it was clear she was trying too hard. Her moves were jerky, her expression was clearly not acting, she was actually distressed and she seemed to skip a couple moves. If she doesn't calm down, she is going to bomb his dance.

Abby yelled at her for about half an hour before kicking her out saying she was hopeless and threatening to pull her dance.

She turned to us.

"What is wrong with Mackenzie?" she asked us.

"I have no idea" I replied "she seems scared"

"Well, I don't know what to do with her. Good work girls. Competitions tomorrow. Get some sleep." She walked off.

Me and Kendall glanced at each other.

"Poor Kenz" Kendall said "maybe we should go talk to her."

"Hmmm" I replied shrugging my shoulders "she probably doesn't want to talk."

"Oh well" Kendall sighed. "Let's go home I'm tired."

We walked off together.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall's POV

I shook my right leg then my left. I rubbed my hands together in nervousness. The bus pulled up at the competition and we are just climbing out now. It's been a while since I competed and I feel a little nervous. I glance at Maddie and I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who is nervous. I poke her and she bounces so high she would've hit the roof if we didn't leave the bus one second ago. She looks at me in surprise and then we both giggle at her reaction.

"Girls" Abby says sternly "no fooling around. Let's go"

We marched like soldiers into the building through the crowds of fans to the change rooms. As we all set up and do our makeup, Abby brings the outfits.

"Mackenzie! Change into this now! You're on soon!" Abby says.

Kenzie quickly scrambles over and goes to change. She comes out wearing a pretty white dress which looks really nice on her even though she usually doesn't wear dresses like that.

"Aww it's so cute Kenz" i say wrapping her in a hug "if you just calm down now, you'll do great" I reassured her.

She shrugged.

"Mackenzie!" Abby hollered "are you warmed up! Stop wasting time!"

Maddie and I go to change into our duet outfit which are gray ripped up looking outfits and our makeup smudges all over our skin. We look like dirty hobos if you ask me, but everyone else loves the outfit. So I guess it's good. Then we go up to the stage. We hug each other for good luck and stand on the side and watch Mackenzie perform.

Mackenzie's music starts and she starts dancing. She actually does okay. It wasn't her best, but it was much better than yesterday. We hug her when she comes off.

"It was good!" I whisper to her.

Now it's time for the duet. We walk on smoothly and set ourselves up. We can do this. Okay remember to make a desperate expression.

The music starts. The lights in front of us seem to blur the crowds. Just pretend you're in the studio, you can do this. We start the dance. It's going great. I don't think we have ever danced better. Then, oh my god! Maddie fell, what do I do? she is trying to make it look like it is part of the dance. There is only one logical thing to do. I let myself fall down beside her.

I mimic her moves until we are back on track and we finish the dance. We walk off. As soon as we get off the stage Maddie whirls to me with fear in her eyes.

"Oh man what have I done!? Abby is going to kill me! Im so sorry I ruined the duet this is all my fault!" she begins to cry.

"It's okay Maddie! It's okay! Im sure the judges have no idea we messed up at all! It just looked like I was a second off!" I reassured her.

"You think so?" she sniffles wiping her nose

"Ya! I think it was okay" I said.

We hug as I comfort Maddie.

We walk to the dressing room where all the kids and moms surround us hugging Maddie and telling us it looked like no one made any mistakes.

Then Abby came in.

"Maddie. What happened up there?" Abby asked

"I fell." Maddie answered timidly.

Abby leaned over to hug Maddie and reassured her everyone makes mistakes and the duet still looked good. Then she turned to me.

"Kendall, what you did on stage was amazing! I am very impressed by your quick thinking. You saved the duet." She praised and then she walked over and hugged me.

I was so shocked. I barely ever get complimented. Maddie gives me a weak smile and my mom looks completely delighted.

"But now it's time for the group dance" Abby says "change quickly girls."


	7. Chapter 7

Maddie's POV

Well here we go. The announcer is announcing us as we walk on the stage in our light blue teardrop outfits.

The dance starts. We did each move with grace and although I was at the front, from what I saw the dance was gorgeous and we were in sync. We finished our position with flourish and I put on my best desperate expression staring out into the crowd.

I could see Abby clapping loudly looking pleased so I think we did well. We walked off stage and glanced at each other then we all squealed and hugged each other. It was so nice to be back together dancing. I missed this feeling.

I know I messed up bad earlier but at least I danced my best in the group dance. We have to have won that. It was beautiful.

We run to the change room where the moms shower over us complimenting us, saying we were amazing.

My mom came over and hugged me. "You did so good in the group dance sweetie, I'm sure Abby will overlook your poor performance from earlier" she said smiling at me like if she was complimenting me or something. Like, what am I supposed to say to that?

"I made a little mistake mom. I still danced well in every other part of the duet. It was not a poor performance." I replied crossly.

"Now Maddie, don't get snippy with me! I was just saying." She said looking upset. I turned away from her and started fixing my hair. "Here let me help you-"she started

"No" I said cutting her off. "I can do my own hair mom! Im 12 years old, I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Fine!" she snapped at me and turned to scold Mackenzie for now performing as good as me in her solo.

Abby came in.

"Good job girls!" she said "the group dance was phenomenal. And don't worry, next week we will have more than 4 dancers."

We all look at each other. More? Who is coming?

"Now hurry up! The awards ceremony is about to start" she reminded us.

We all scurried out to see how we placed.

First are solos. When it comes to 9-12 division Kenzie starts looking so nervous. They announce the 10th, 9th, 8th, 7th, 6th, and Kenzie place 5th.

She goes up to receive her award. Abby has no expression so I can't tell if she is mad or pleased. Then it's the duets.

Kendall and I hold hands and squeeze as tight as we can. We place first! we jump up with a cheer. We run up to take our award, and they put out the mic to us and we scream together "Abby lee's dance company" then we hug and go sit down very pleased. Im so happy my mistake didn't mess up our place!

Now we just need to see the group dance. We sit there hand in hand as all 4 of us squirm hoping we won. Then they call our name. We placed 1st! Abby claps and cheers loudly as we run up to take our trophy and once again shout our dance company into the mic. We won! If Kenzie had placed 1st we would've had a clean sweep with our 1st place group dance and our 1st place duet.

Poor Kenz she looks so bummed. She will probably be at the bottom of the pyramid next week. If I'm not. But the duet DID still win, so I think I will be above Kenzie.

We all run to the change room where Abby and our mothers hug and compliment us saying we deserved the win. Only Jill looked a little disappointed the duet placed 1st, cause now Abby was right and she was wrong. I kinda understand why Kendall doesn't like her now. She can be annoying.

"Mackenzie." Abby says sternly "5th place isn't bad, but it isn't enough. You had a very nice solo."

Mackenzie nods her face pale.

"Other than that," Abby said "we were amazing! Great job girls"


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall's POV

I come into the studio and sit beside Maddie who is putting mascara on. I open my bag and glance at myself in the mirror. I have a really ugly nose. I really wish I didn't have my mom's big ugly nose. Whatever, what can I do? I open my makeup bag and take out my mascara. I start putting it on my eyes when Nia comes in.

"Hey guys, who do you think is going to be the new people?" she asks us.

"I don't know" Maddie says "do you think she will be good?"

"It could be a guy you know" I say dreamily.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "if it were a guy he would be too obsessed with you to dance."

I blushed "what does that mean?"

"You know what that means Kendall. I wish I was a quarter of as pretty as you are" Maddie said crossly.

"That's not true. I wish I looked like you!" I replied stubbornly.

Maddie turned to me is surprise, but before she could reply Abby called for us from the other room.

"We better go" Maddie said putting her makeup away, glancing at her hair in the mirror and heading to the studio. We all quickly followed.

We walked into studio C followed by our mothers in their socks. Abby stood beside the cameras beside the pyramid. The pyramid had 3 at the bottom and one at the top.

"Well girls, there is not much to say about last week. It went alright. Let's start directly with the pyramid. She turned and lifted the first card. It was Mackenzie.

Abby looked at Mackenzie. "Mackenzie you're dancing was weak. I gave you a beautiful lyrical solo. Maddie would've blown that competition away. But you placed 5th. That's not good enough. I want more from you. You need to step up your game young lady. From the top to the bottom. You should be ashamed of yourself. You also did horrible during practice. That's not acceptable."

Mackenzie nodded meekly and then looked down at her feet.

"Next," Abby continued lifting the second card "is Nia. I had to remind you 2 times during practice last week to point that toe. When you went up on stage. Your foot wasn't pointed. You didn't correct your mistakes from the corrections I gave you." She looked sternly at Nia.

Nia shrugged. Abby lifted the next card, and it was Maddie. "Maddie, you danced well in the group dance and you were part of a winning duet, but we all know why you're here and not at the top. You had a little tumble. You need to work on that jump to make sure that doesn't happen again. This is two weeks in a row you're at the bottom row of the pyramid. Don't make this a habit." Maddie just nodded but I thought that made no sense. Only one person wasn't on the bottom row.

"And lastly," Abby said "the top is Kendall." Everyone clapped and smiled at me. "Kendall, you danced well in the group dance and were outstanding in the duet, you overshadowed Maddie and saved her mistake when she fell. That was awesome." She smiled at me proudly. I was so happy I was at the top cause I'm barely ever at the top. My mom was so delighted it was painful to watch.

"Now," Abby continued "I'm sure you guys recall I told you we were having more dancers. Well," she turned toward the door, "come on in girls."

I turned toward the door my stomach giddy and fearful in anticipation of the new dancers. Two girls walked in. one we all knew. It was Kalani, and the other we didn't know. She was small with blond hair and a round pretty face. They walked over to Abby.

"I'm sure you all remember Kalani." She said, we all nodded. "And this is Jojo." She said smiling at the blond girl. "Jojo is 9 almost 10." We all glanced at Mackenzie. Kenzie straightened her back but fear played on her face.

"Join the others girls," Abby sent them to the rest of the girls.

They walked over and joined our little line. Now there were 6 dancers.

"This week we are going to a competition that is only a couple miles away. Right here in Los Angeles. I am giving out 2 solos. And we have a group dance." She paused.

We all stood there tense. I hope I am getting a solo cause I'm at the top of the pyramid. However, I doubt I'm going to get one after what happened at nationals.

"The first solo is a jazz piece going to Jojo. It's called rumor girl." We all clap politely for Jojo and Jojo seems thrilled. Kenzie looks more and more frightened as Jojo gets happier.

"The second solo is a lyrical piece, going to Maddie. It is called wandering star." We all clap for Maddie. And I can't help feeling disappointed. After all the praise I got, I thought maybe I would've earned a solo. I hide my disappointment and hug Maddie who is thrilled.

Of course my mom needs to interrupt. "What about Kendall?" she spits out at Abby.

"What about her?" Abby asks.

"She is at the top of the pyramid and she was wonderful. What does she get?" Jill asks

Abby sighed "you're impossible you know. The poor kid, I'm never going to be able to praise her because you are always in the way!"

Mom finally shuts up with a huff. I wish she wouldn't have done that I avoid looking at her.

"The group routine is called burning. It's a acro piece." Abby continued.

We all looked at each other in surprise. Acro? Oh no I'm not very good at acro. Neither is anyone other than Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie" Abby started "you will be lead." Mackenzie looked so relieved while Maddie looked a tad bit disappointed "only 5 girls are performing. I haven't decided who isn't yet. Let your dancing, do the talking." She turned to the mothers.

"your dismissed" she told them "girls spread out, let's start the group routine."


	9. Chapter 9

Maddie's POV

I was kinda disappointed I'm not the lead of the group dance. I can't even remember the last time I wasn't the lead other than the times I had missed a couple days. Its feels so weird to be looking at the back of people's heads. I was even more insulted that Abby put me at the BACK row. I have never before been at the back row. Ever.

Maybe Abby is mad at me since I messed up the duet. Or maybe since I have been on the bottom row two times in a row. Once at the very bottom. At least I got a solo. Obviously Miss Abby still favors me or Kendall would've gotten that solo after dancing so well last week.

Anyways, I am so excited for this competition because it is in Los Angeles and it's a good place to do good at since, a lot of people will be there and I want to get noticed. So although no one will probably notice me in the group routine, at least if I do awesome on my solo, then I might get noticed.

I glance to my side where Nia is. Nia's is not very good at acro. She can do a side Ariel well but everything else she struggles with.

Mackenzie is at the very front being complimented by Abby. She is smiling gleefully pleased with herself. I know I should feel happy for her and stop caring only about myself, but she was at the bottom of the pyramid and did horrible last week. Why did she get the special spot? It just wasn't fair.

Kalani, Jojo and Kendall are right in front of me. Kendall and Kalani are getting some criticism from Abby, but Jojo is getting compliment after compliment. Nia is being completely crushed by all the criticism she is receiving.

Holly seems worried. We all know Nia is probably the one who is going to be removed.

I did my front Ariel and got a big smile from Miss Abby.

"Good job Maddie." She praised me. "That was beautiful."

"Let's try it again girls, from the top" Abby said.

We started again.

"Tuck that leg closer to you Mackenzie. Kendall turn your body! Back walkover! Back! Kalani what are you doing? Back! Nice Jojo! Beautiful Maddie. Nia what was that? You have been dancing since you were three and you still have bent legged front Ariel's? What are you doing!? Fix that or get out of my studio!" she bellowed across the room picking up every mistake we made. Her eagle eyes missed nothing.

"Fix that Mackenzie! Kendall! Back tuck, you know that was the wrong step! Nia, point those feet now!" Abby sighed in anger "Nia your out. You just can't keep up with the other dancers. Go home."

Nia looked shocked and hurt but she firmly and quietly said "yes Miss Abby." And turned and left. Holly got up upstairs and rushed off to see what happened.

"Kalani take her place at the back. Maddie switch with Kendall… actually never mind stay there. Let's start again." Abby said.

Kalani joined me at the back row looking disappointed. Now Kendall and Jojo were ahead of us. I was really disappointed. Jojo wasn't even that good. Why was she getting special treatment? I am Miss Abby's favorite! Why am I at the back row?

I looked up at my mom. She looked back clearly confused too. Jojo looked smug. I don't think I like the new girl that much.

The dance started again.

Eventually Abby said we could stop.

"Alright girls, I want the solos in her the rest of you go practice those acro tricks in studio A." Abby told us.

Kendall, Kalani and Mackenzie leave. Abby turn to me and Jojo.

"Jojo first." She says. I got and sit on the bench to watch Jojo's dance. Jojo is only nine so I'm almost 3 years older than her.

She actually does I've Jojo a really nice jazz solo. It looks very pretty and Jojo is very expressionate and a great performer.

Then it's my turn for my solo. It's a pretty piece about well a star child who is wandering trying to find her place. I like it. I get to use a lot of expression.

Aside from a few mistakes Miss Abby said I did it well.

She tells us all to practice our dances at home and sends us home.

We go to the change room and find Nia who is very upset saying Miss Abby is going to kick her off because she isn't good enough.

We reassure her that will never happen, but I'm not so sure anymore. Miss Abby is acting weird.

Everything is starting to change.


	10. Chapter 10

So hey guys, I haven't got any reviews yet. If I don't get any soon I might stop posting because no one is reading anyways. I just want to know if you guys like it or if I should change it around or if I'm making someone too nice or mean or if it stupid or makes sense. And which POV is the best cause I can't decide on one! I need advice! Thanks!

Mackenzie's POV

There are two days before the competition. Im so excited about the group dance because for the first time ever, I'm the lead and Maddie is all the way at the back and I'm doing what I do best, acro. I practiced my tricks over and over last night and my mom even complimented me saying I shown out like a star in the dance. Maybe Miss Abby won't kick me off the team if I do well. When Jojo first came I thought she was for sure replacing me. But I don't think s anymore. I think Miss Abby just wanted another small dancer to equal out the height a bit.

Maddie keeps complaining about being at the back and I think that is stupid because I'm always at the back and you don't hear me running around whining. And Kendall and Jojo are better at acro then her. It makes sense.

I pressed my lips together making sure I put the right amount of lipstick. It looked about right.

"Kenzie!" Maddie shrieked suddenly "where is my makeup bag?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" I answered angrily. Maddie can be so rude. Every time she is careless and loses something she blames me.

"Really Mackenzie?" Maddie said yanking me around by my arm "because I saw you going through it yesterday night. Why In the world would I think it was you?"

I yanked my arm away and shoved her in the chest. She stumbled back. "I didn't take it Maddie! Leave me alone!" I yelled at her.

"Whoa guys..." Kalani started

Mom ran over "girls! What are you doing?"

"She took my makeup bag!" Maddie shrieked loud enough for everyone to stop and look over to see what was happening.

"No I didn't!" I yelled back tears coming up in my eyes. Everyone is going to take Maddie's side!

"Um Maddie, I have your bag. I just needed to borrow some blush." We all turned to see Jojo holding Maddie's bag.

"See?!" I cried.

Maddie snatched the bag away from Jojo. "Give me that. You shouldn't take peoples stuff without permission." Maddie snapped at her.

Jojo looked surprised and everyone else looked shocked.

"Maddie!" mom said is surprise.

"She didn't know it was yours!" Kendall protested. Kendall and Jojo seemed to get along pretty well yesterday despite Jojo's age.

"I'm sorry, god! Everybody is picking on me." Maddie whined turning away.

Everyone looked at each other. What's wrong with her, their eyes all clearly said.

"Maddie is jealous!" I crowed. I laughed.

Maddie whirled around to face me.

"I am not!" she cried.

"Yes, yes you are. Of me cause I'm lead and Jojo since she is the new favorite!" I replied smugly.

"That's not true." Maddie answered firmly. However a blush crept up her face slowly.

"Ya, I'm not the favorite" Jojo answered looking concerned.

Abby called the girls in from studio A.

"I think we should go..." Kendall said uneasily looking at Maddie.

"Let's go." Maddie said without expression.

I saw concern in my mom's eyes. "Now be good" she told me and Maddie. "And NO more fighting, understanding?"

"Yes mom" we both sigh. Mom thinks we fight all the time but that's not true. Only some times.

I push my hair back with my hand making sure it was neat. I stuffed my makeup into my bag and I closed my bag quickly and headed into studio A along with the other dancers for the group dance practice.

I've got this.


	11. Chapter 11

Maddie's POV

We walked into the studio. My face was heated and I hope the cameras couldn't pick up my embarrassment. I am so happy the cameras weren't there to catch my stupid little tantrum I threw in the change room. I don't know what came over me.

I stood in my place avoiding the eyes of my friends and the parent's eyes from the den. I focused on the dance. Even if I'm at the back, I need it to be perfect.

Me and Mackenzie fight all the time. What was this one different? _Maybe this time Mackenzie was right _a small voice whispered in my head. I brushed the thought away. Of course she was wrong. Im not jealous of anyone and Jojo is NOT Abby's favorite. Kenzie was just being an annoying creep as always.

The music started and I focus on the routine, trying to make every move perfect. I know that acro is not my strongest point, but I can still do flips neatly since I get a lot of height with my jumps. Everyone always says I have the beautiful flips because of that height. Abby has always praised me for that height. I use that to me advantage. I leap as high as I can into the air giving my legs more space to gracefully spiral and land.

We go through the routine several times before Abby calls a time out.

"The routine is looking pretty good girls. I want a 1st place win guys. I know acro is hard, but ALDC isn't easy. I want 1st or I might be changing my team around. All of you should rise up to the challenge. I want you girl's Kendall, Mackenzie and Kalani to go to the other studio room, set up some mats and perfect those tricks. Im pretty sure Nia is here too. Call her in to join you. Now shoo." She told us.

Now it was just me and Jojo. Jojo glanced at me but I avoided her eyes. I was so embarrassed about how I had reacted to her using my makeup earlier. I didn't really like her in the first place. But right now I hated her. And I know it made no sense since I was the one who was so rude to her, on her second day here too, I was just so angry I needed to take it out on someone.

_This is what it feels like to be jealous_ the voice . I'm not jealous. Shut up voice. Shut it.

"Jojo first" Abby said. I climbed onto the bench.

I tried to pay attention to Jojo's dance but I soon found myself thinking about other things. I was so angry at Mackenzie. Why does she need to be so rude? She humiliated me in the change room in front of all my friends and all the parents. And the parents already thought I was a selfish brat. Now, they must think they were right and that I am definitely a selfish brat. And Kendall seems upset with me now.

I covered my face in my hands wishing I could go back in time.

"Maddie?" my head shot up to see Abby looking at me disapprovingly. "You should be paying attention. You and Jojo are versing each other don't forget. Im very disappointed in you. You have always paid attention to your competitions dances before. You better not be slacking off. Im very disappointed in you so far this season."

My face heated up with embarrassment. "Sorry" I muttered.

I looked down at my hands. What just happened? Was Mackenzie right? Did Miss Abby not like me anymore? She just admitted she is putting Jojo up against me. And it seems like she wasn't Jojo to beat me! Why?

"Alright Jojo. You did great, Maddie your turn." Miss Abby ordered. I jumped down and walked over while Jojo sat down at the side to watch my dance.

I began the dance using every ounce of strength I had into my emotion and dancing. I had to beat Jojo now. I had to.

After a few runs Abby said it was enough for the day.

"Good job girls. Maddie you have you ballet solo class tomorrow morning. Don't forget. Jojo, I would like to talk to you and your mom outside. Maddie you can go home." She said.

I walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall's POV

I don't know what is wrong with Maddie. She has been acting all weird ever since her and Mackenzie had that stupid fight in the change room yesterday morning. Usually Maddie and I are very close and I'm disappointed she won't talk to me. What did I do?

"Girls spread apart! This is our last practice session before the competion tomorrow! Make it count." Abby hollers at us.

I get into my position, Maddie is behind me. Maybe I did something to insult her. She avoids my eyes. She must be mad at me. Maybe I should apologize. But one of the rules is that there is no talking allowed during dance class. I didn't want to get in trouble. But Maddie is my best friend. I can't lose her.

So when the music starts I whisper "Maddie I'm really sorry."

As a while we dance and I wait anxiously for her reply. Then I hear her say "for what?" in confusion.

"For whatever I did to insult you. I didn't mean to be rude to you." I replied.

Miss Abby turned the music off and yelled "Kendall! No talking in class! You know better than that! 15 pushups!"

"Yes Miss Abby." I sighed going down. I did the pushups quickly, muscles flexing in my arms. I counting up to fifteen then got up. I figured out what part they were at in the dance then quickly joined in.

"Good job." Miss Abby finally said. "I want the soloist in here the rest of you, same thing as yesterday your tricks with the mats in the other room." She turned to Maddie and Jojo.

I walked out of the studio into studio C. Nia was there with a couple mats already set up for us. She was practising her front Ariel.

She turned to face us. "I set up the mats for you guys." She smiled at us.

"Aww thanks Nia!" Kenzie exclaimed.

Nia smiled and scooted over to give us more space.

"I'm really disappointed I can't be in the group dance this week" Nia admitted "Miss Abby doesn't like me much."

"Aww Nia that isn't true! Miss Abby loves you!" I exclaimed.

"No she doesn't Kendall don't be stupid." Nia replied coldly. I blinked. Didn't see that coming.

"Well okay, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you feel better…." I sighed softly. Why are all my friends turning their backs on me recently?

"Aww Kendall I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's just I'm so mad! Thanks for trying" Nia wrapped her arms around me.

"Kendall's too sweet" Kalani giggled.

"Guys! Can we start now?" Mackenzie whined impatiently.

Gianna came in. "Kendall can you go play the music for the solos? I need to go." She asked.

"Ya okay" I replied. I wanted to see the solos anyways. I went over to studio A. Jojo was performing her solo. I was very surprised. I have never seen Jojo do anything other than acro. She was good! And Miss Abby seemed to love her!

"Kendall thanks for coming" Miss Abby said as she pointed to the music. I walked over and crouched beside it eyes glued to Jojo's quick graceful moves.

Maddie sat on the bench on the other side of the room, chin in her hands watching Jojo.

"Alright, good job hunny!" Abby said beaming at Jojo, "Maddie your up."

Maddie hopped down as I switched the song. I glanced at Maddie to make sure she was ready then started the music. Her dance was beautiful, like always and Miss Abby barely corrected anything.

"Alright Maddie, that's good. Both of you come here." Abby said. Jojo and Maddie walked over. "Girls, I expect amazing results tomorrow. You both have amazing dances. Don't forget you are representing me. Don't let us down." She looked them both in the eye "understand?" they both nodded. "Alright get outta here."

She turned to me "thanks for the help Kendall. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep" I said and ran after Jojo and Maddie.


	13. Chapter 13

Maddie's POV

It's the day of the competion! The drive to the competition is only 20 minutes long. It was so quick I didn't have time to get nervous. We are now in the change room. Im sitting in a pretty yellow dress which glitters almost glows making me look like the shooting star I am supposed to be in the dance. I spread my legs apart push my hands out a rest my chin on the ground. Then I put my foot on the chair and go into my over split. I watch Jojo stretch out of the corner of my eye. There is no way I'm letting her beat me!

Jojo went up with Abby to change into her solo costume. I continue my stretches. Kendall sits beside me stretching and on her phone at the same time. My mom doesn't allow me to take my phone to dance since apparently it will "distract" me. Whatever.

Jojo just came out wearing a sassy silver outfit. She looks great!

"Alright girls!" Abby calls "soloist need to go on stage now. Don't let me down"

Me and Jojo nod then leave the room and head for the stage. Im happy Jojo is going first. I wait shaking my sweaty hand against my chest playing the steps through my head.

"And now we have #39 rumor girl by Jojo!"

"Good luck" I mutter to Jojo. She smiles and nods and walks onto the stage all sass.

And she did the dance. She was amazing. I was seriously starting to worry. What will happen if I lose? She comes off.

"What do you think?" she asks breathlessly.

"Amazing" I answer honestly.

Now there announcing me. I walk on. I gaze at the crowd emotions playing on my face. And then I start the dance. My fear of defeat gives my extra energy in my leaps, stability in my spins and balance in my moves. I finish the dance and beam out at the crowd as they cheer for me. I walk off gracefully.

Jojo embraces me as I walk off, "you were so good!" she whispers. And silently thank her.

We walk back to the change room after all the solos and duets and trios are done.

The moms rush out to hug and compliment us. Abby says we were on fire out there. Kendall embraces me and I don't hesitate to hug her back.

Me and Jojo quickly change into the group routines outfit. A blazing orange outfit. Well it is called "burning".

"Here we go girls. Do it good" Abby tells us as we head for the stage.

We go up on the stage.

"We can do this" Kalani mutters.

"And we have #21 burning"

We march on. And set up.

And we start. 2 steps back 4 floats run jump slit and side Ariel and we started. We all perform the routine practically flawlessly and the crowd claps wildly for our performance.

We rush back to the change room just to get the regular compliments from our parents.

"Hurry" Abby tells us "the awards ceremony is going to start."

We all rush back to the place and take our seat near the left front of the stage. I glance at Jojo, she glances at me.

This is it.

It's the 9-12 division. There at 5th place…. Neither of us has been called yet.

It's fourth and Jojo places third. She goes up to receive her award. And now they are calling me. I got 2nd.

Well, at least I beat Jojo. But second is first to lose. Miss Abby is going to be mad. We better place first in the group routine!

We sit down. Now there announcing group routines…. And we got 4th.

Uh-oh. Miss Abby is NOT going to be pleased. We go up bravely and smile as we receive the reward despite the fear in our chests.

After the ceremony we slowly walk to the change room. The moms surround us saying we were good and acro is too hard.

"None of you guys get it." I say crossly "Abby said if we don't win she is going to change the team!"

"Why hunny! She was certainly just trying to scare you" holly protested.

Abby walked in. "Girls. 4th, 2nd and 3st. Is this ALDC or not? I am NOT pleased with you change and lets go home. I don't even want to look at you."

We all changed in silence. Next week is NOT going to be fun!


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall's POV

We walk into studio nervously. I wonder how angry Miss Abby is. I didn't do anything wrong though! I did each move correctly and I didn't get a solo. I probably will still end up on the bottom row because Miss Abby doesn't like me. I don't know why. I think she thinks I'm a crybaby mommy's girl.

We stand in our line. I glance at the parents who are standing to the side. Miss Abby walks in looking at us sternly. I bite the side of my mouth nervous.

"Well. Last competition was a complete failure in my opinion." Abby started, "we didn't get a single win. We placed, yes of course we placed. But we didn't win. If you girls would settle with a 4th or a 3rd or a 2nd, you shouldn't be here. I am making winners!" she glared at all of us.

She turned to the pyramid. It had 3 at the bottom, 2 in the middle and one at the top.

Abby lifted the bottom card. Nia. "Nia, you couldn't keep up with the girls in the dance. You need to work on your acro tricks!" Nia nodded meekly.

She lifted the second card. "Maddie. You had the opportunity to have a beautiful solo. And you place 2nd. You know what I say about 2nd. It's the first to lose. And you almost got beaten by a nine year old! Not good" she shook her head at Maddie. "And you haven't got off the bottom row since last season!"

Maddie nodded sadly her face pale.

Abby lifted the last bottom card. "Mackenzie. I gave you the opportunity, for the first time ever, to lead the group. You were supposed to lead them to victory! What were you doing? Your tricks weren't standing out up there! The Ziegler's both at the bottom! Again!" Abby shook her finger at Kenzie.

I could see Melissa huffing over at the side.

Abby started on the second row. "Kalani. You're not so good at acro. I think you need to have extra classes for that!"

"Jojo. You danced beautifully out there! You were very impressive. You are 9 years old so you are the youngest in your division but you came 3rd! That's pretty good." She smiled at Jojo.

Its clear Abby is favoring Jojo. Last week when Mackenzie placed 5th, and she is nine too! She was at the very bottom. And Jojo is almost at the top? And why is Jojo three people above Maddie, if Maddie beat her? I glanced at Maddie and saw betrayal and fear written all over her face.

Jojo beamed at her picture on the mirror. Abby lifted the top card. "And at the top we have Kendall. Again" everyone clapped and cheered for me and Nia hugged me tightly. "Congratulations Kendall! This is the first time ever you have stayed on the top two weeks in a row." Mom I bouncing in delight. "Kendall, you did your part in the group dance. You looked just as good as Mackenzie. See girls you don't need to have a solo or a duet to come out on top!"

I smiled happily. I really happy I'm at top again, because this is the first time that has ever happened, so now maybe Abby will give me a solo.

Kendall

Jojo Kalani

Kenzie Maddie Nia

"Alright girls, this week we are going to Z-star competition in Atlanta, Georgia. And guess who is going to be there. Cathy." Abby said in disgust.

Eww. I hate Cathy. And when the stupid show forced me to go with her for a whole season I wanted to shoot someone.

"Now this week there is 1 solo, a trio and a group dance. The group dance is contemporary, it is called wonderful. Maddie, you will not be leading the dance." Maddie looks shocked. Poor thing. "You haven't danced well recently, so I don't think you are a good leader right now. Prove me wrong. Kendall, you will be leading the group dance." I was so happy. This is the second time I have ever got this opportunity! Abby smiled at me.

"Kendall, you are also getting the solo. It's lyrical. The music is called I'm not perfect." The girls squealed in delight along with me. I love this song! And I have a solo and I'm leading the group dance!

"Mackenzie, Jojo and Nia are in the trio. It's a jazz piece called demonstrations." Mackenzie, Jojo and Nia look excited.

I glance at Maddie. She is whiter than ever. She has nothing. Neither does Kalani, but Kalani is new, and Maddie is Abby's favorite! What is happening?

It seems like the tables are turning.

**Hey guys. So I still have not got any reviews, favorites or follows. Im kinda disappointed because I'm working really hard on this story… like in a couple days, if I still haven't got anything I am just going to stop because obviously no one likes it and I am just wasting my time. Come on guys tell me what you think! This is the first story I have ever written! I need advice, badly.**


	15. Chapter 15

Maddie's POV

``One, two, three! Turn your foot Kalani! Energy girls! Energy! `` Abby screamed at us at the top of her lungs.

I flinched and tried to look more energetic hoping Abby wouldn`t yell at me.

The dance is a really nice contemporary piece. I was shocked that Abby didn't make me lead it. Contemporary is one of my strongest dancing styles!

And I was really hurt that I had beat Jojo last week but I was second to last on the pyramid and she was almost on the top! Like maybe Abby could've put her one above me since she is always so strict about the 2nd is the first to lose thing and how second is the biggest losers on the stage, but 3 above me? That was just favoritism. And I`m Abby's favorite!

I have absolutely nothing this week. Im just a dancer in the mist.

Don't get me wrong. Im thrilled for Kendall. She has worked so hard and she deserves the top, the lead and a solo.

But Abby didn't even let me go in the trio. Instead she let in Jojo, who I had beat, Mackenzie who had done poorly on her last solo, and Nia who got in so much trouble last week I thought she would be suspended. And Kalani has a special part with Kendall during the group routine. What do I have nothing.

Im not trying to be a brat. I am just really feeling betrayed by Abby. I know the cameras are probably right on my face so I feel acting like nothing is bothering me.

I highly doubt that Abby would change her favorites. She is probably trying to teach me a lesson. She is probably really upset I came second. Abby expects so much more from me then the other girls, because I am her star. She believes I could do a lot with my life. I don't want to let her down. I`ll just have to bear with it this week. You have to be as tough as nails to be a dancer. And I am.

I ran into a turn jump split and then rolled on the floor onto my knees, smiling at myself in the mirror imagining a quiet crowd watching our group dance with attentiveness.

As Kendall did a front Ariel in front of me and then started spinning pirouettes, I joined Kalani behind. We turned over on the ground and kicked our leg behind our back.

``Nia! Your behind! Mackenzie, get that leg all the way back there. You're more flexible than that. Kick like that on stage I will break your knee. `` Abby said.

Kenzie giggled nervously.

``Kendall, put more energy into the takeoff of your jump. ``

I turned quickly throwing one hand up in my ending position.

``Good enough. I want everyone outa here. Except Kendall. Let's get the solo started. `` She said smiling at Kendall. I rarely ever see Abby smiling like that at someone different than me. Jojo and now Kendall? This is getting strange.

I walk out of the studio and into the change room. I sigh as I lower myself beside my bag rummaging through it till I find my makeup and brush.

I walk over to the mirror smoothing down my hair with my hand. I checked my mascara in the mirror. Pretty good. I'll put on extra just in case.

Jojo walked in with her makeup and went beside me. She smiled at me in the mirror. I turned away.

It's not her fault Abby likes her Maddie! I scolded myself. But I couldn't help blaming Jojo for this whole mess. I wish she never came to ALDC.

We both put on our makeup in silence for a few minutes. I finished quickly stuffed my makeup in the bag and left quickly.

I sat down on the bench and sighed. I could hear the music Im not perfect through the walls.

I could imagine myself dancing to this song. I blinked. What if this dance was originally for me, and the lead for the dance but Miss Abby replaced me with Kendall?

No don't think like that! I told myself. Miss Abby still loves you. Right?

Jojo came back into the change room and started talking to Kenzie. They chatted friendly. I wanted to tell Kenz not to talk to her.

I sighed, Maybe Kenzie was right.

I am jealous.


	16. Chapter 16

Mackenzie's POV

It was two days before the comp.

Yesterday we started the trio. It is NOT going well. Like at all. Im really worried about it because Miss Abby seems really mad at me all the time and I don't want to be the one to take the fall if we fail again.

We watch Nia skip to the front with sass kicking her leg.

Jojo and I slowly started pointing at each other and the Nia pretends to fall and I do a front walkover while Jojo runs up to catch her. I turn open my mouth trying to look surprised throwing my hand over my mouth as I stare out at the imaginary crowd.

-Cause were demonstrations- I jerk to the left, standing like a pole behind Nia. Nia behind Jojo.

We started the next moves, which are really hard to do in sync. Huge right foot step. Hold, go down… shake your body left right left.

"Girls! That looked horrible, your spacing! Spacing! Shake your body left right left Jojo! Not right left right!" Abby continued her wailing and screaming that she has been doing for the past half an hour and yesterday.

"I'm going to pull this trio, I swear to god." Abby threatened us angrily.

Nia and I sighed pretty used to this threat but Jojo looked like she wasn't used to being yelled at. Her face was slowly getting red her eyes puffy. She looked so frightened and the more frightened she got, the worst she danced.

"Spacing!" Abby screamed.

I turned over on the ground half coming up onto my knee fanning myself ignoring Abby as much as I could so I could focus on my dancing.

Jojo is so off. She is behind and that's the wrong move anyways, I couldn't help to noticing. And her spacing is so off.

"Jojo! Look alive, your behind wrong step wrong step, it's a pirouette no spin!" Abby thundered at her.

Jojo's eyes filled with tears as she stumbled trying to catch up. Nia did her front Ariel and slipped landing on her butt. Nia moaned and slowly got up.

"Stop. This is pathetic. Nia you need to work on your back flexibility or you will never be able to do jazz dances if you can't do an Ariel. That's pathetic. Jojo what are you doing out there? You can't keep up anywhere close to my dancers! You should be ashamed of yourself. What were you doing?" Abby yelled at us.

Jojo shook her head unable to talk as she began to cry.

"What are you two!? You don't cry in public when you are 9 years old! Save those tears! Not when you're here and my name is on your shirt" she yelled at Jojo.

Jojo was desperately trying to calm herself. I felt so bad for her. At least she hasn't run out yet. Abby would kill her.

"I messed up the turn so I was trying to catch up but I forget the next part" she explained to Abby.

"How did you forget the part!? I just gave it to you yesterday. If you would like to stay on this team you better step up girl. My girls would never have had forgotten a dance that quick!" Abby growled as a frightened Jojo. "Your spot on this team isn't safe1 you impressed me last week, but this week? I don't think so."

Abby really hasn't accused me of anything bad yet so maybe I'm doing alight. We're starting again.

Finally Abby stops us saying it's alright she reminds us we only have two days left and we need to perfect it. We nod in silence and she dismisses us telling us to send her Kendall.

We walk to the change room. I find Kendall with Maddie lying on the bench together taking selfies on Kendall's phone.

"Kendall Abby wants you; I think to do your solo." I tell her.

I go sit on the bench and hug Jojo who is still pretty upset. She is still crying and she is very red. "Don't worry Jojo Miss Abby just is mad she wouldn't have had said that if she wasn't she obviously likes you a lot and you're an amazing dancer!" I tried to console her. Nia and Kalani helped me out. But Maddie just sat there.

I swear I saw her smile.

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for the review it means a ton to me. Im happy you guys like it and I'm going to try to update once a day from now on. I was sick this week that's why I wasn't able to update till now. But enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall`s POV

Turning round and round. That's what the past of couple days have felt the. The rush of air on your face. The way your breath sucks in automatically, your ankles tight together as you inch across the floor, your body whirls, and the objects surrounding you, are just unidentifiable blurs.

I finished the spin putting my arms above my head as if begging the audience to see me as I am, I threw my arms to the other side of my chest with enough force for my body to twirl onto the floor keeping my legs stiff and my back bent tightly. I turn over letting emotions play on my face. Anger and desperation. I get up and walk off "stage".

My teammates, who were all sitting on the mat watching my dance clap for me.

Maddie puts her arms around me smiling at me. "Good enough. Dance like that tomorrow you will do fine. I need a performance Kendall! Very emotional dance, don't mess it up." Abby informs me. I nod. I have been working very hard on my face for this dance. It isn't often I get an emotional dance like this since Miss Abby has so little faith in my ability to have emotion while dancing. But I am confident I will surprise her this time, I will step out on that stage and glow. I have to if I want to stay in Abby's good grace.

"Alright, let's have the trio." Abby sighs. Kenzie, Nia and Jojo step over the other dancers and off the bench as I climb on. I smile encouragingly at them as Maddie and I settle down with Kalani to watch.

The music starts. It a jazz solo, sassy and quick. There all good at this style at dance.

They start. The music is good for their styles but they don't work together well. Mackenzie doesn't look 100% comfortable, her face looks fake her movements stiff. Nia just doesn't seem in sync at all. This is really bad since she is clearly way older than the others and stands out. Jojo`s spacing is horrid and she doesn't seem to be fitting into the dance nicely. She seems to hesitate a lot. I wonder if she memorizes the dance or not?

My head starts to ache as Miss Abby yells corrections at them over the blaring music. This goes on and on. Jojo begins crying, Mackenzie completely messes up a whole 8 count, and Nia slips and almost fall on her front Ariel and then forgets what to do next.

"Stop this nonsense now! I am very disappointed with all of you. Nia you have been here since you were three. You have always been one of my worse dancers. You are the weak link in the group. Is this going to be goodbye this season Nia because your slow technique is critically clear now. Mackenzie, you have a lot to live up to. Your sister is an amazing dancer, and I have always hoped you would inherit that. This season it seems as if you are proving my doubts right. And Jojo, you are new to the team. After last week I was really considering you! I was going to give you the jacket. Now I don't think so one bit. All of this mishap and this little boohoo crap is nonsense. Suck it up kid. You are a very privileged little girl. You are very lucky I'm going easy on you! " Abby lectured them.

"Group dance!" Abby yelled at us. We jumped off of the bench and hurried over to set up. We all got in starting position.

I smiled brightly as the music started rushing toward the mirror perfecting my steps. Step step curve my knee take off jump split, run twirl turning, stop, emotion Kendall! I reminded myself as we danced.

Abby watched us intently with eagle eyes not saying anything. I was so happy I was the lead of this dance it's an easy, beautiful dance. I am so excited to perform it and have high hopes of leading us to victory. I hope this will gain me more faith from Abby that I can lead a winning group number too! And do a nice solo.

I ran over did a front Ariel and started my pirouettes. We finished off the dance.

"Good. I'll see you girls tomorrow don't forget you outfits!" Abby told us shortly.

We walked over to the chatroom chatting about tomorrow. I really hope I can change Miss Abby's view of me once and for all.


	18. Chapter 18

Maddie's POV

It's the day of the competition and I am so nervous! And all I have is a normal role in the group dance. Not even one special stand out moment for me today. There is no reason for me to be frightened.

I'm not frightened about my dancing. I have faith in myself. I know that when I step on that stage I will transform into the performer the judges know. I have that natural talent. What I am nervous about is everyone else.

I know this sounds like I am such a selfish brat but secretly, I really hope the trio doesn't do well. I want Jojo gone for good! And secretly I also want the group dance to do good, but not place first. I feel really bad, but I really want Abby to let me lead the group! They didn't win under Kenzie, and if they wouldn't win under Kendall maybe she would realize she needs me in front to win.

We have just arrived and are climbing out. I stretch my side while walking up the platform and up the stairs and there she is. Cathy.

"Why hello Abby! How nice to see you" she crows to Abby in her freakishly annoying voice. Abby rolled her eyes and shoved by her. But Cathy determinedly walked right up and grabbed me roughly by my shoulder. "Do you have a solo Maddie?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Let go of her!" I heard my mom cry. "No" I said calmly "keep your hands to yourself." I shake her hand off and march inside. I look back to see Cathy looking disappointed. She obviously wanted to beat me. She has a new dancer? Miss Abby looks worried.

In the change room, Miss Abby covers a stressed Kendall with more stress telling her she had to beat whoever Cathy has. Kendall goes to put her outfit on.

I apply make up to my hand. I watch Jojo argue and whine to her mom in my mirror. Miss Abby tells her to shut up and stop being a baby. I smile. Welcome to ALDC Jojo. I glance to my side to find Kenzie staring at me."What?" I ask, Kenz just shakes her head and turns away. Confused I continue my makeup.

Kendall is about to go so I hug her and wish her luck then go join my team in the crowd. We sit down. The candy apple crew is behind us. I see Lucas Triana there so I smile and wave and I'm please he returns the gesture with a goofy smile. Lucas is my friend regardless of his team. I turn my attention to the dances.

They are announcing Kendall. She walks out there looking brave and beautiful. GO KENDALL c'mon you can do this I cheer silently. Her music starts and she begins. Her emotions and dance are breath taken. Never before have had I ever felt this way while watching Kendall. Fear and jealousy crawl all over me. She ends. The audience goes wild. I clap and cheer loudly but my heart feels like stone. She is so good. She could beat me!

A girl named Ella dances for candy apples. She is pretty good. But not up to my standards. Sorry.

We go to the change room complimenting Kendall Miss Abby hugs her and tell her she loves her. She then turns to the trio girls to get them ready.

Back in the crowd I smile at Kendall. "Your solo gave me goose bumps it was awesome!"

"Aww thanks Maddie!" Kendall smiled.

The trio goes on. They perform the dance. Separately, it would've looked good. But together? No.

Abby doesn't look pleased.

We now dress up and go onstage ready for the group dance. Kendall looks nervous. We're announced. We go on.

We perform the dance. I focus on myself. My expressions and technique as much as possible. I dance as flawless as I can. We did good, I can tell by Abby's thrilled expression.

After quickly running to the change room, we hurry back to the stage. The music is blasted and we all get into it dancing wildly on stage. The music slows down and we sit in a line holding each other's hands nervously. Kendall's eyes are closed as if she is praying.

The candy apple girl is called for 3rd. We clap politely. Kendall still hasn't been called. They call a second. Now either Kendall won it all, or didn't place. They call her name she jumps up to receive her award. She screams the dance company into the microphone. I see tears in Abby's eyes. I feel that jealousy thing again. I bury it and hug Kendall tightly when she returns.

Now it's the trio. They placed 8th. The go up to receive the award. Some reason why I feel frightened for them Abby looks furious and embarrassed.

The group dances. We sit in nervous silence. We have to beat the candy apples! Candy apples get second, and we get first. We go up as a group to receive our reward. Kendall is on cloud nine. Today she was me. Lead the 1st place group dance, and won a flawless lyrical routine.

In the change room Miss Abby is all over Kendall. Hugging and kissing and crying. I try to ignore them as I remove my makeup but the feeling in my stomach forces me to look over every so often.

But then Abby turns. "Nia, you stood out a lot out there. In a very bad way. Not good" she shook her head at Nia. "Jojo and Mackenzie, you could've been way better. All three of you were horrible. I'm not pleased. All of you 50 pushups now."

The three of them slowly lowered themselves to do there pushups. We watched in silence till they reached fifty.

"Next week none of you will be in the group dance as a punishment of this failure. I will have different dancers to replace them. For the week, or perhaps forever." Abby told them clearly very angry. She turned a walked out. "See you next class girls!"

Mackenzie and Jojo both get very upset and begin to cry. However, Nia just shrugs sadly and starts fixing her makeup.

I feel really bad for her, this is the first time this season she got anything, and she failed. She might be losing her place on the team soon! She should be really worried. Abby just said she was replacing them!

Im happy Jojo isn't safe, but Nia is my friend. And as annoying as Mackenzie is, she is my sister and I like her being on my team.

I don't want anybody to be replaced.


	19. Chapter 19

Kendall's POV

Here it goes. Abby is calling us to go into the dance room. I squeeze Maddie's hand. I turn put a small smile on my face and quickly jog into the studio.

I'm really hoping to be the top of the pyramid! I should because I led the team to victory, and I placed 1ST on my solo and I don't think I made any mistakes. If I do if will be my third time in a row on top. It will be a great way to start of season 5!

But I can't get my hopes up. Abby might give it to one of the new dancers if she thinks their good.

The moms stand in their place. I can see my mom smiling at me from the corner of my eye. I hope she doesn't say anything even if I don't get the top.

Abby comes in looking at each of us slowly. I keep my back as straight and tall as possible. She turns toward us. I look at the other girls. Kalani standing confidently on the left side of the row. With a sad quiet looking Nia beside her. The Kenzie looking annoying and Jojo looking terrified. Then Maddie, licking her lips and glancing at her mom. And me standing on the opposite site of Kalani.

"Well last week we did amazing. Beat the apples to apple sauce, Kendall kicked Cathy's new students butt. It was good. Except the trio." Abby starts sternly. "This week we are changing it up. Jojo and Nia are officially benched for their crimes. They are both on probation. Mackenzie, your sins have been forgiven for now, you are in the group dance. But you are also on probation. You're not safe! Mess up and you're gone!"

She turned to the pyramid. It was three rows. Three on the bottom, 2 in the middle and one on top. "Bottom, Nia probation. You know why your here. Next Jojo, probation. You also know why your here. Poor teamwork and all that stupid waterworks shows you showed us. Next, Mackenzie probation. You also know why your here. The trio. Now middle row. Maddie. You did good in the group dance. But you blended in. You didn't stand out. Are you trying to show me that without your special parts you're not a star Maddie? You should always stand out on stage if you want to be a star." She shook her head at Maddie, "remember that." Maddie nodded earnestly.

"Next we have Kalani. You danced great. Your small solo part was perfect." She smiled at Kalani approvingly. "And on the top we have Kendall, for the third time in a row." Everyone clapped and hugged me. I smiled pleased that I got a 3rd top.

"Now this week, I have a dancer who has come in before joining us for our group dance. Can anyone guess?" Abby asked jokingly.

There a lot of people it can be. Any girl from the new team or chloe, or one of the dancers who tried out.

But I think I know who it is. "Payton?" I ask. Abby nods and some girls cheer and some moan. Payton walks in beaming from all the attention she is receiving. She walked over and stood beside Kalani.

"Welcome back Payton. Now the group number is a ballet piece called piece of my heart. Yes everyone is getting a ballet lesson. I hope you have appropriate outfits." Abby looks at us. We nodded. Im pretty sure I have tights in my bag. I might even have my point shoes.

"We are going to have two weeks to learn the dances." Abby said surprising us. "The group dance will be hard, but you guys need to work on your ballet. You will be performing in point shoes. Payton I know you have been doing ballet recently, that is why I have brought you in to lead my girls. Don't disappoint me Payton. I am also giving out a duet and two solos." She paused looking at of us.

I held my breath hoping I would get something. "Kalani, you will have a solo. A contemporary piece called giving hope." Kalani nodded happily. "The second solo will go to Maddie. A contemporary piece called keep." Maddie smiled happily. Kalani and Maddie are going head to head with contemporary pieces? Ooh this will be good.

"The duet is going to Kendall and Nia" I smiled, happy I got something. I was sure me and Nia could pull off a win, then Nia can get off probation! "It's a jazz piece called window seeker. It's a bouncy creative routine with a lot of mood changes. You know what that means. A lot of emotion. You both suffer in this area. Last week your emotion was amazing though, Kendall. I need you to use it again. And you too Nia." Abby finished we nodded and smiled at each other.

Im sure Nia was happy she had something to do for the next two weeks. Jojo will be taking a timeout for the next two weeks. With nothing to do but wait. Nia and Mackenzie seemed to escape the punishment, but not Jojo. It was good Nia only had the duet so she could focus on it so we can perfect it without flaws over the next two weeks.

"Mothers you may go. Girls go stretch in the other room. I want to start with the solos, everyone else shoo." We quickly left the studio except Maddie and Kalani.

I wonder who will win Maddie or Kalani?

Hey guys. Sorry the story is a little dull; I just don't want to rush it. If you think it's boring, please tell me. I encourage constructed criticism. Tell me what you think. Is Abby no longer favoring Maddie? She hasn't got a lead for three competitions now and Abby is putting her against Kalani. Is she setting her up to lose, or do you think she is just challenging her? Who do you think will win? And what about Jojo? Do you think she will stay? Do you want her to stay? Thanks for your continued support and reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Maddie's POV

I quickly turned spinning gracefully one hand behind one in front smiling prettily into the mirror in front of me. Keep was a beautiful song and Abby is giving me nice choreography.

Last year Kira had begged for Kalani to have a solo up against me. I remember how scared I was that she'd beat me. Now that she actually has that chance, I don't feel so scared. Abby moved me up to teen division so I will have very tough competition. Everyone will be older and more experienced than me. But Abby said I better win, and I don't want to let her down. If I get a second again Abby will kill me!

I ran to the left doing a jump splits then I jumped and turned into a center split in the air. I rolled over on the ground grabbing the air desperately and pulling nothing to my chest cradling the air like it was a baby. I turned my leg preparing myself to get up, but Abby cut me off.

"Hold it for 5 whole counts Maddie! That was three! Count!" Abby yelled at me scrambling my thoughts.

I sat back down in position hugging nothing again counting to five in my head trying to show as much desperation as possible on my face.

Face, ever since I was little, people gave called me a performer. My "face" captures everyone's attention. I had to use that talent. I have to use it a lot if I want to beat Kalani. I know she has better technique than me. She is a very strong dancer. But I'm Abby's star performer. I HAVE to win. If I don't, who knows what Abby will do?

I turned a couple pirouettes ending the turn sequence putting my hands above my head and gracefully landing my foot behind me. I desperately put my hand out toward the "crowd" or my face in the mirror giving myself the most desperate sad look ever. It was too much, so I giggled a little.

"Maddie!? Why are you laughing?" Abby barked in surprise.

"Im sorry Miss Abby, I just saw myself in the mirror-"I started explaining flustered but Abby cut me off.

"You're distracted!? By the mirrors? They are in place so you can see how you look! How dare you make a joke out of this Maddie!" she screamed at me. "Shame on you Maddie! You're just not giving me 100% anymore. Do you still even have that passion for dance anymore?" she asked me.

I stared at her is shock. A million thoughts rushed through my head. Like I know I wasn't paying attention to Jojo's dance 2 weeks ago and I giggled at my face in the mirror, but I'm still as passionate as ever! How could Abby even ask that? She thinks I don't have the passion anymore is she crazy? I felt my face go red. I could feel Kalani's eyes on me. I could feel the parent's eyes on me. I could see Abby's angry eyes impatiently waiting for an answer glaring at me. The camera must be close up on my face right now. I can't let my emotions show.

I breathe out slowly and say to Abby, "of course I still am passionate about dance. Dance is my life."

"Really?" Abby glared at me, "because you are acting like it's a joke! You need to start acting more professional! Your twelve years old for god's sake. Start acting like it! This was acceptable maybe when you were six. But twelve no way! You better cut this whole stupid I-don't-care act out Maddie, because I am downright sick of it!"

I nodded politely but I was so confused. What is she talking about? I don't have an i-don't-care attitude do i? Maybe she just is worried about me being a teenager. She doesn't need to worry. My passion for dancing won't ever end no matter what age.

I start my dance again fixing my mistakes and being careful not to giggle at the end at my face in the mirror.

It was good I turn to Abby to see what she will say. "Kalani, let's go." Abby called.

Disappointed she didn't say anything about my dancing, I climbed up on the bench to watch Kalani's dance. Be attentive, I told myself. No need to give Abby another reason to yell at you.

Her dance is called "giving hope". A pretty piece when she is helping others "gain hope". It's a smiley one, while mine is a sadder one. She is a stronger dancer than me, but I can perform. Will I beat her?

And does Abby actually think I'm losing my passion for dance?


	21. Chapter 21

Kendall's POV

Ballet classes. I always dreaded my ballet privates, and now we have to take classes all week long! Miss Abby said we will start the group dance next week and just work on our ballet all week! It's going to be horrible.

I placed my feet in first position holding my body balanced glancing at Abby out of the corner of my eye.

"Second!" She yelled watching us carefully looking for mistakes.

I quickly went into second position, putting pressure on my ankles.

"Mackenzie! Too low! I said second not third" abbey continued her ranting. Abby rolled her eyes in disgust. "Third position, now!"

I quickly moved my body into third position struggling to keep my body balanced on my ankles and bent legs. I stared ahead of me at Jojo's back hoping that seeing her steadiness would steady me. However, Jojo was flopping around more than I was, so the method didn't work out that well.

"Jojo you need more balance! Kendall go down a little more." Abby continued. I inched down slowly bending my legs even more till Abby nodded in approval. I held my position as steady as possible, as Miss Abby went back to ridiculing Mackenzie.

"Alright girls. Point shoes on" Abby ordered. We quickly ran to the dressing room. I sloppily searched through my bag until I found my point shoes. I sat on the bench and carefully laced the ribbon around my leg. Then the other. I closed my bag and glanced at myself in the mirror briefly before heading back out.

Nia had not showed up for ballet class. Since she wasn't going to be in the group dance, it was accepted. However, it looked bad since Jojo showed up all prepared. Jojo wasn't in the dance either!

We continued dancing ballet steps. Constantly pointing our feet, balancing on the tip of our foot. The wood pressing against our weaker toes.

By the end of ballet class my ankles were strained and my feet sore. My toes were numb and so were my arms.

Abby finally released us. I sat on the bench in the dressing room, breathing heavily. Everyone's heavy breathing coursed around me. I slowly untied my point shoes and rubbed my numb feet back into feeling slowly.

The change room was oddly quiet as the tired dancers tended there wounds.

Maddie sat beside me flexing her bare foot. Her face looked concerned. Abby had yelled at her too and hadn't once told us to be like Maddie all day. I'm sure Maddie was just doing that little whiny "Abby-doesn't-like-me-anymore" game. I decided to just ignore her grumpiness. I had enough problems of my own to deal with.

Gianna came in. "Kendall and Nia, Abby wants to start the duet. Right now, so let's go" she told us before turning back into the studio. I sighed. I was so tired, but I couldn't make Abby wait. So I quickly finished rubbing my feet and sticking on my shoes. I smoothed down my hair and walked straightly into the studio alongside Nia, who had just recently arrived.

We walked back into the studio. Abby turned to us. "Girls, I want this duet to be amazing. I want a clean sweep this week. Kendall, you're doing great and I want you to keep that reputation you have been building." I nodded. "And Nia, you have a lot to prove. You're on probation. You could be asked to leave any second. I am very unimpressed with you. You'd think if you were on probation you would try harder to impress me! Instead you didn't even show up. A 10 year old, new little student was here though! Working hard on her ballet because she WANTS to improve. She doesn't want to fall behind. She might earn her spot!" Abby yelled at Nia. Nia shrugged absently.

Abby shook her head in disgust. "Let's begin."

We started the dance. It was a typical thrown together jazz duet by Abby. It has a lot of mood changes and we struggled to make our emotions perfect, while trying to manage the steps. We leaped, ran and flipped. I tried to move smoothly with the music. Abby yelled at us the whole time.

"Nia! Point your feet! Kendall you missed a turn! Nia fix that, that was so sloppy, Nia c'mon what was that? You girls are outa sync! Nia keep up! You are very behind! The music is waaay up there. Watch Kendall! Nia open your eyes what are you doing? Kendall you missed two whole steps this is pathetic!" Abby yelled.

After about half an hour of this, Abby told us to stop and released us. We returned to the change room exhausted. It wasn't fair, because we were working hard all day well, I was at least, and I didn't have the energy to dance my best. I sighed softly while rubbing my hair down drowsily.

This was going to be a hard two weeks.


	22. Chapter 22

Maddie's POV

Tomorrow is the competition. Our ballet dance is soooo challenging. Abby has never before made us go on stage in point shoes. Kenzie had struggled with the shoes, till the point Abby removed her from the group dance. So she is now with Jojo on their timeouts. Nia isn't in the group dance either, but she has a duet with Kendall.

When Mackenzie was removed from the group routine I was terrified Abby was going to put Jojo in her place. After all Jojo has been practising with us every class. I was shocked when Abby didn't let her join. But I was secretly pleased. I hope Jojo is gone soon. Like next week soon.

Kendall almost was kicked out of the group dance too. Abby is really angry with all of us, calling us slugs and saying none of us are dancers.

I have worked so hard in the past two weeks to perfect my solo and the group routine. Im happy we had two weeks, because I NEED to win the solo, and the group routine is really HARD.

I slowly completed the pirouettes I was working on, and slowly arched me back behind me. I smiled as pretty as possible at the "crowd". Abby said we gotta to be pretty in ballet. Then she rudely commented that we all looked like ugly dying slugs.

"Payton! What was that? You're the lead because you're supposed to be good at this! Do it again" Abby yelled.

Payton sighed crankily and restarted her spin sequence.

"Don't start up again Payton! This is why you never last a week on my team! Horrible attitude." Abby screamed at her.

I sighed as I saw Leslie march in from the door. I stop the dance knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"How dare you Abby! Payton does not have a bad attitude. You liar! And Payton is dancing 98% better than anyone here!" she began.

Abby looked at her annoyed. "Get out of the room. You're wasting time. It's pathetic you feel the need to run down here to fight every time I try to correct your daughter. This is another reason why she doesn't last!" Abby said rudely. "And considering her age, she is doing horrible compared to the other girls."

Leslie reddened angrily. "Were you watching the other girls?! Did you see Maddie's pirouettes? She was wobbling all over the room. Kendall can barely stand in those shoes! Your girls suck!"

My head whipped up. Why do I always need to come up? I glance at Kendall to see her reaction. She is biting her lip.

Abby seems angry and annoyed. "Excuse me? How dare you!"

"Mom, just go please!" Payton begged cutting Abby off.

Leslie stared at her daughter in shock. Then to the surprise of everyone, she left the room.

I sigh relieved it's over. I hate this stupid show. Leslie just causes drama. If the cameras left, so would she.

"Well, continue!" Abby yelled clearly pissed off.

I got up sighing. I pressed the ball of my foot on the ground pressing hard on the curve of my ankle. I was so tired. I didn't have the energy to work this hard and relentless. Everyone seemed in the same condition. We restarted.

Finally Abby told us to stop. "Solos in here, duet in studio C and the rest of you get out of my sight."  
>I cruelly told us.<p>

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I didn't want to do my solo. I couldn't do a jump for the life of me.

Thankfully, Abby didn't hear because she was yelling at Mackenzie for accidently moving the bench. Imagine she heard. That would've got UGLY. I hope the camera was focusing on Mackenzie too and missed the groan.

I walk to the change room to change my shoes. Kendall sat down with a sigh. She smiled faintly at me when I looked over.

"I'm dead." She told me seriously.

I giggled pulling my shoe off roughly hoping to wake my sleeping toes. I glanced over to see Kalani going back. I hurried pulling on my shoes not wanting to be late.

Kendall waved briefly as I left the change room and returned to the studio. Abby turned to look at me and Kalani.

"Maddie first."


	23. Chapter 23

Kendall's POV

Here it is. The bus pulls up and we all rush to our windows to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous building outside. I can't believe were dancing in there! No wonder Abby, for the first time ever, gave us more than a week to prepare. Abby really wants a win.

Abby had forced Jojo and Kenzie to stay behind. They begged and pleaded and both started crying, but Abby was firm. They were to remain at the studio with Gianna this weekend. They were devastated.

We were at New York City. We were versing some of the best dancers in all of America. And we had no idea. Till this morning. When Abby told us.

"Let's go for lunch then we will check in" Abby told us. We nodded in agreement.

After lunch we arrived promptly to the comp. The rooms we were put into were awesome. They we organized neatly, with expensive furniture and polished floors.

We started putting our makeup on.

Maddie comes out in a white skin tight dress very similar to the one she wore in amazing grace. She looked pretty. Abby told Kalani to go change then told Maddie to run through her solo.

While Kalani changed, Abby made a last few corrections and small changes to Maddie's dance.

Kalani came out. Her dress was a bright yellow. She looked like a piece of the sun.

"I want amazing. Don't you dare let me down" Abby threatened them as they finished off there makeup and hair.

I went to put on my outfit. It's a purple sparkly thing. It's pretty and it makes my makeup stand out. Nia looks gorgeous. We prepare to go out.

"Don't forget, lots of emotion" Abby reminds us one last time before we leave.

We walk up the beautiful staircase to a giant backstage area.

This is definitely one of the famous entertainment places of NYC. I sighed happily.

Kalani is now performing. I have to hand it to her. She rocks. Her solo was beautiful and her outfit glowed. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Maddie is now walking on stage. Her dance is a sad depressing piece. She makes difficult moves look easy, one of her skills that makes her a performer. Her emotional performance was outstanding. Her emotion changed every once in a while, keeping it effective. I was very impressed. At the end, Maddie messes the direction of a turn, making her ending position at the side instead of the center. It was unnoticeable and small, but I'm sure Abby will freak. However, Maddie walks off with a smile on her face as if nothing happened.

Duets are starting now. I'm rubbing my sweaty hands along the fabric of my dress. I glance at Nia as they announce our dance and names.

"Ready?" I ask my pulse racing.

"Ready" Nia's faint reply was.

I walked on. I crouched down with one leg laying over the other crossed, propping my body up on my elbow and opened my mouth as I laid my head down in my hand. And the music started.

Before I knew it the crowd was clapping and I was walking off with a smile breathing heavily.

I smiled at Nia as she wrapped her arm around me in a half hug.

"How did we do?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"I think it was good!" Nia replied.

I smiled hopefully. I turned to walk off and bumped into a dancer in a gorgeous purple outfit with holes all over the place.

"Whoops sorry!" I said but my eyes were on her outfit. She had a very thin muscular body which made the costume look AMAZING on her. I looked up at her.

Oh my god. It was a dancer, who had once come to ALDC a very long time ago. Abby got obsessed with her.

Sophia Lucia. She smiled at me saying "it's alright! It's kinda squishy back here-" she cut off looking at my expression. "Uh is something wrong?" She asked cautiously.

She didn't recognize me. "Uh no sorry" I quickly ran out with Nia on my heels.

It seemed like she has had a solo. I can't believe were going up against her! Omy Maddie and Kalani's solos...

We change quickly. We run back to the stage. Were now in our point shoes going out for the group dance. I walk on. We begin the dance I try to balance and do the moves as cleanly as possible. It was going really well until the really quick difficult part. I was kicking my leg in a ballet fan kick style when suddenly my back leg slipped backwards and next thing I know, my face smashes into the floor.

I yank my head up. I jump us with stars flying around me. I struggle back into my position and quickly figure out where there at and join in. My face is numb but I smile prettily. I feel something dripping on my face. I wipe furiously at the blood coming from my nose as I force myself to focus on the dance. We complete the dance. Payton messes up a lot on her solo spin sequence. And then it's over. We get a huge cheer despite our mistakes. We walk off.

I turn around to my teammates. "I'm so sorry my foot slipped!" I started crying. I couldn't help it.

"It's okay Kendall the audience was in awe you didn't run off when u started bleeding!" "You did fine" "you only missed like 2 beets!" My teammates comfort me.

In the change room my mom helps me with my bloody nose. There is blood on my arm where I wiped my nose onstage. I was devastated. Abby was going to kill me.

We went back out. It was the award ceremony. I hadn't told anyone about Sophia. Maybe she didn't have a solo! Idk

They are now calling the teen awards. I didn't hear Sophia called for the preteens so she was probably moved up to teens so she would be more challenged.

Maddie and Kalani sit side by side basically biting their nails. They have no idea what they are up against. They call 5th. Nope.

"And now we have 4th place to dance #86 keep by Maddie Ziegler from Abby lees!" The announcer announced. I watched Maddie go up. 4th? Whoa...

"In third we have #23 this girl is on fire by autumn miller!" Oh! I know her. She goes to Sophia's studio. So she and Sophia went head to head. Wow.

"In second... We have #97 giving hope by Kalani hilker from Abby lee's!" Kalani goes up beaming. Well she beat Maddie and autumn! I'd be happy too.

"And in first we have #45 titanium by Sophia Lucia!" I watched the expressions on my teammates faces as Sophia ran up. Abby looked broken down.

And now it was the duets. We placed 5th. We go up for the award. I sit down trying to understand what was going on but it all seemed like a blur.

Now group routines. We sit there fidgeting nervously for the results.

"And in 4th we have #28 piece of my heart by Abby lee's dance studio!" the announcer says. Payton goes up for the award. We sit in gloom.

What just happened?


	24. Chapter 24

Maddie's POV

I walked into the studio behind Kenzie. I avoided everyone's eyes as I walked over to my regular spot. I kept my face neutral. The camera was probably close up right on me.

Abby stood in front of us. Behind her there was the pyramid. 3 at the bottom, 2 at the center and 1 on top.

I prepared myself. I know Abby is going to be mad at me. I messed up and lost badly to autumn miller, Kalani and Sophia Lucia. Abby is going to kill me. I haven't got first all season so far! She probably isn't going to allow me to lead the next dance. It has been soooo long since I've lead.

Abby clears her throat.

"Well." Abby started slowly. "We had a rough competition. Difficult group dance. Ballet is not our strong point. I put Kalani and Maddie up head to head. We versed the best American dancers. It was basically a nationals." She paused. "As you can see, Payton is gone. She is a spoiled brat, who was handed an important role, and failed. She is also very stuck up. Now, the pyramid."

I held my breath hoping I wasn't at the very bottom.

"Nia. You're still on probation. I gave you the golden opportunity. You had a fun duet with one of my stronger dancers. You had a full 2 weeks to work on it. You didn't even have any other dances! But you went out there and danced the same as last time. You should've been WAY better. Not impressed. I am soooo ready to say goodbye to you!" Abby scowled at her.

I glanced at Nia. Nia looked... Sad.

"Next, Mackenzie. You were put into the group routine again even though you were told you weren't going to be. You got a golden opportunity to redeem yourself. And you were removed because you couldn't keep up, at all. Therefore, you're still on probation. You're not safe." Kenzie looks exhausted and done.

"Maddie" Abby looked at me disappointed "you had a solo. You danced alright. But during practice you were fooling around and not focusing. And then you went up there and messed up and ended waaay over there instead in front of the judges. 4th. So far I haven't got a single 1st place solo from you." She shook her head at me. I bite the side of my mouth hard. Bottom of the pyramid, again. "You're not my star anymore are you Maddie?" Abby asked sadly.

Some reason why, her being sad hurt me so badly. If she had yelled, I would've been able to take it. But this was too much. I felt myself tear up. NO! I yelled at myself, not where the cameras can see you. I blinked hard. I saw my mom shake her head at me angrily.

Abby turned back to the pyramid. "2nd row, Kendall. You were part of the duet. 5th? That's not an Abby lee dance. I know there was hard competition, and you had a weak partner, but you know you could've done better. And you had a fall in the group routine. But you got back up and continued. With blood all over your face. Like a professional. Good! However, next time be more careful!" Abby told her.

Anger and jealousy boiled through me. The kind way Abby was treating her was familiar, for me!

"Now Jojo. You're no longer on probation congrats." Everyone clapped for her. She smiled pleased. I clapped half-heartedly. "You came to EVERY ballet class. You were with the group practising your dancing until the day of the comp. You showed me you were willing to work for your spot. I'm very pleased." She smiled boldly at a beaming Jojo. I dug my nails into my hand.

"And on the top, we have Kalani. You did amazing on your solo! I was impressed. You beat Maddie and another amazing well known dancer." She said. Kalani nodded proudly.

Abby clearly had avoided the topic of Sophia. Probably because she wished Sophia was on ALDC. I guess I wasn't good enough for Miss Abby anymore.

"Now this week we are heading to Chicago. We will be having a contemporary group dance called if I die young" Abby smiled. We all jumped and squealed. I love this song! Oh please let me lead! I begged in my head.

"Kalani will lead." Kalani smiled. I felt my hopes shatter.

"Jojo, you have a solo. It's lyrical. It's called small." Jojo nodded looking very happy and challenged. Lyrical isn't her strongest.

"Nia, I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself. You're going to have a trio with Maddie and Mackenzie."

I smiled at Nia. Yes! It has been forever since I had a trio. We can win.

But the voice at the back of my head forces me to notice Abby put me with the 2 worst dancers on our team. That are both on probation.

Whatever. At least I have something to do!

"Kendall and Jojo will have a duet. Its hip hop. It's called animal I have become." I saw the two of them look at each other in delight. I sighed. Those were Abby's "better" dancers. I wish I was with Kendall and Jojo with Nia and Kenzie. That's the way it should've been.

"Alright goodbye moms, let's start with the group routine! Spread out." Abby said bluntly. I shifted over.

And the we started.


	25. Chapter 25

Kendall's POV

I turned my body on the ball of my foot with my other leg flexed firmly as I slowly turned. I stepped down and went onto the floor smoothly. I turned on the ground till I was lying on my stomach. I pushed my arms up straight and my feet on my toes. Then I dropped down and pushed my body backwards my legs bending as I dragged my body backwards across the studio.

"Nia I'm not seeing any emotion! You have to look upset. How are you supposed to get a job if you can't even dance to this easy song with and emotion whatsoever!?" Abby yelled at Nia.

Sometimes Abby just didn't realize that yelling stuff like that at us, is not going to help us perform the dance better. Corrections are good. Insults are harmful and useless.

"Mackenzie! No smiling! That's not emotion! Why is your face frozen? Keep going! Don't stop, Mackenzie you're falling behind! What are you doing?" Abby continued.

"Jojo fix that! You know that was wrong! This is about the EIGHTH time I've corrected you on that. Eight! That is absolutely pathetic, if you can't apply corrections, you shouldn't be a dancer!" I watched Jojo's face turn pink. She repeated the poke and cleanly finished the move. "Don't you dare make me correct that again young lady!" Abby threatened her.

Jojo continued her dancing her eyebrows tight together. I got the impression she doesn't get yelled at a lot. She seems as if she is taking it alright though.

I felt bad for her. She was really nice and an amazing dancer. I glanced at Maddie and was surprised to see a slight smirk. Why is she smiling? Because Jojo got yelled at? Why would that make Maddie happy? It made no sense.

"Kendall, pay attention! Eyes on the mirror" Abby screamed at me.

I quickly brought my attention back to the dance embarrassed. I know better than that, I scolded myself. When you're dancing, focus on the dancing. We finished off the dance.

"Alright. I want the solo and duet in here. Gianna will take the trio to studio C. You will show it to me later."

The other girls left the room except Jojo and me. I smiled at Jojo reassuringly and she smiled gratefully back.

"Kendall off the floor, Jojo let's start." I climbed up on the stack of mats. I watched Abby explain each move out and Jojo slowly beginning the dance.

As I watched, I realized Abby gave you such a beautiful solo. It looked like a Maddie solo but with more technical moves, and Jojo performed it awesomely.

I watched sadly. Abby will never give me a nice challenging solo like this one. Clearly she is favoring Jojo.

"Alright" Abby said half an hour later "Kendall get over here. Let's start the duet."

I hopped down and walked over smiling. The camera followed me to the front of the room.

"So we are having a Jazz solo called animal I've become. It's a quick song. Lots of moves gonna be in there. The expression is desperate and angry. It's about someone trying to escape the darkness within themselves. It's by three days grace. Do you know the song?" Abby asked us. We both nodded. I really like this song! "Good. Then it will be easier to stay in beat." Abby smiled at us.

We started the dance. The song was a little tough to dance to, but we did it. However, I don't think most of the dance is jazz. Like it's quick but the ending is slow and kinda sad. You don't see that in jazz most of the time. But the dance is gorgeous with lots of emotions.

Abby watched us perform it together almost perfectly proudly. When we completed the dance with flourish, she clapped for us happily and then she hugged us. Abby is being unpredictably nice. Maybe it's because Jojo, or is she finally starting to like me?

"Go tell the other girls I want the trio in here and you guys can go get a drink. Good work!" abby told us.

We nodded and walked out. I walked to the change room while Jojo quickly goes to tell the Ziegler's and Nia to go perform there trio in front of Abby.

I opened the door. Kalani is there on her phone. I sit down on the bench.

I take a drink from my water bottle and sigh. I hope Jojo and I do really well at the comp! I can't let Miss Abby down! I want Miss Abby to keep being this kind to me, and not push me off again like she use to do.

I flexed my feet and breathed out. Im gonna do good, I told myself as Jojo walked in. were both gonna do good.

**Hey guys! Thanks for continuing reading my story. I have almost 800 reads now. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys are still enjoying it. I might not be able to update that often for the next couple weeks with exams and all. Sorry. After there over I promise I will update the story. **


	26. Chapter 26

Maddie's POV

Were here in Chicago at the competition. I stretch my body out as I yawn sleepily.

"Let's go girls! Everyone up! We have a time limit" Abby yells across the bus.

I sit up. I see the other girls slowly rising from their seats. We have to go inside shower and drive to the comp in an hour.

As I finish my shower I dried my hair carefully.

Now were getting back in the bus setting up. The camera is on. We sit looking out the window.

We arrive at the comp. Oh and look who here? Cathy the cow. Great.

She stands there smiling enjoying the camera time as we come out of the bus and walk up the stairs acting as if she wasn't there.

She smiled her ugly smile at Abby. "Hello Abby! I have a beautiful dancer here today. I hope u gave your "star" a solo" she looked directly at me.

We ignored her as we walked in. Her threats are annoying and pointless. However as we found our change room, Jill tells us Cathy put in a preteen lyrical solo, the dancers name is Maddie. And the dance is called happiness.

"That rat!" Abby yelled in anger, "who does she think she is?" She turned to poor little Jojo.

"If you don't beat her you're not getting a solo in a VERY long time! Hear me?" Jojo nods quickly.

Abby turned away muttering. Kendall reaches out to reassure Jojo.

I sit down at a mirror doing my makeup. Beside me, Kenzie is curling her hair. I carefully apply some blush on my cheeks. My mom comes up behind me doing my hair as I carefully put on the right amount of eye liner. I dab white beside the inside of my eye. I blink making sure it's perfect.

Jojo comes out with her turquoise dress which she looks great in. She spins and Abby hugs her telling her she will blow the crowd away.

We go out to watch the solos. Jojo is up there spinning like a top doing tough moves like there nothing. I'll admit she scares me; she is a very talented dancer who almost beat me even though she is two years younger.

And what? Maddie's dance is pulled? Why?

And now we are back in the change room Jojo and Kendall are changing. I finish my hair as they come out. They look adorable in there matching outfits.

Now we change into out outfits. It's a light shade of purple. I like it. Nia looks scruffy but me and Kenzie shine out in this outfit.

And we backstage. I run through the moves. And now Jojo and Kendall are going out. We watch the two fly around in perfect sync. It's a pretty dance with moves I don't even know if I can do, let alone perform! It a more sad dark song and they perform it well. I'm impressed, they make quite a pair.

And now were walking on stage Nia in front and Kenzie behind. We start the dance I use my face as I whip my head around and toe raise and run to Nia and holds her hips as I do an Ariel. I spin 6 pirouettes with Nia. We run and do a layout. The dance continues as I run through performing to the crowd with the best of my ability. And were walking off breathing hard my chest pounding as Kenzie does her walk over off the stage.

We hug quickly before going downstairs to the change room to get ready for the group routine.

I Pull my ponytail out and quickly with delicate fingers put my hair into the donut bun on the top of my head. I braid the excess hair and wrap it around the bun and pin it down. I push a pin deep into my bun holding it in place. I change quickly into the red shirt and the red skirt. I place the bow in my hair.

"Let's go girls!" Abby screams at us.

I hurry out and glance at myself in the mirror. We quickly run through the dance in front of Abby. Abby yells at Kenzie. The she yells at Nia. Then at Kalani.

We finally have escaped the angry screaming lady as we climb the stairs. And were backstage with other dancers waiting to go on. I clasped my hands nervously.

And here we go. I walk on with a sad smile and sit down on the edge of the stage and rest my head on Kendall's shoulder. We freeze waiting for the music. And wait..? Where's the music. I see Abby looking around frantically. I see Cathy smirking at our little pile of frozen dancers waiting for the music. I keep myself in place; keep on my smile as if nothing weird is happening.

Suddenly, the song comes on in a blast of music. And we start with a jerk. The dance is touching and heart breaking and when we finish I see we caused A LOT of tears even one of the judges is balling. We hold our last position, anguish written all over my face. We wait three seconds as the crowd claps and then we smoothly walk off smiling at the crowd. Backstage we are all worried. Were we off beat at the beginning? Is Abby going to be mad?

We are at the awards ceremony. I'm biting my nails in ancipitation of the results. They start with solos.

Kendall and Kenzie both squeeze Jojo's hands. Jojo looks pale and squirmy. And they call her, as the winner of the preteen division. Abby cheers wildly for her. She runs up to receive her award and a 200$ scholarship.

Now its duets. Kendall and Jojo hunch over waiting. And they get 1st! The jump up excitedly as they run up. They put their arms around each other.

Jealously cramps my stomach.1st place lyrical solo. Winning duet with Kendall. Abby's favorite. Is Jojo replacing me?

And now its trios. I glance at Nia. She bites her lip.

And we place 2nd. We let Kenzie run up for the medal. I put my chin in my hands disappointed. 1st would've been better.

And our group dance earns the winning medal and a 1000$ check for our studio. We scream our dance company into the micro together.

In the change room we are covering in compliments and hugs from the parents.

Abby gives Jojo a huge hug. Then she hugs Kendall too. Then she reaches out for Kalani. I stand there stiffly remembering how many times I was hugged like that.

I sigh as I turn to removing to my makeup.

"Maddie, Mackenzie and Nia. Kenzie you were way too far to the left. You were separate from the group. It looked bad." Abby glared at Mackenzie whose head drooped. "Nia you need to work on that spin that was messy! Maddie your technique was horrid in that dance. And you're supposed to be better at contemporary!" She yelled.

I felt the blush on my face. My technique was bad? I felt tears coming up but I pushed them away as I continued to remove my makeup ignoring the swelling in my chest. Im a horrible dancer.

No wonder Miss Abby hates me.


	27. Chapter 27

Kendall's POV

We walk into studio C where Abby already waited. We walk over to the front. I glance at the pyramid hoping I'm up in the top areas.

"Alright girls. We had a good almost a clean sweep. 1st place solo. 1st place duet. 1st place group dance. Trio was 2nd... But none the less let's start our pyramid." Abby started

"Bottom, Nia. You're still on probation. You were supposed to win that trio! Those spins made me cringe!" Nia looked so tired of the probation I felt like hugging her.

"Next Maddie. I'm very disappointed at the lack of technique in that dance. I thought I taught you better than that!" She scolded and sad looking Maddie. Maddie nodded without a word.

"Next, we have Mackenzie. You were part of that duet! Your spacing was off. You know that."

She went to row two. "Kendall, you were part of the winning duet. Your dancing was great! Next, Kalani you did a beautiful job as the lead of the dance. And the top in well-deserved Jojo. Your solo was beautiful! And you were part of the winning duet. Wonderful job Jojo." Abby smiled proudly at her.

I was so happy for Jojo. She really deserved it! She was amazing.

"Now, we aren't going to a competition this week, or next week!" I wrinkled my eyebrows together. What? "Nope. However, you will be learning a group routine, a hip hop piece to the song shake it off. By Taylor swift obviously." She smiled broadly as she let this sink in. "And we need a trio. Dancing to the song welcome to New York. A jazz piece. Kalani, Jojo and Kendall will be in the trio which Kalani will lead."

I smiled happily. Jojo and Kalani also beam in delight.

"Now for the lead of the group dance, I'm not sure yet. Who wants to lead?" Abby asked.

I put my hand up slowly along with every other dancer.

"Alright." Abby said. "Everyone will do a hip hop solo, and at the end of the week, my friend George who is a dance judge will come in and pick the best one. Whoever wins, will lead the group routine. Anyone want to back out?" She asked.

Nia and Mackenzie and Kalani don't want to fight for it. Probably cause hip hop isn't there forte.

"Alright, Kendall, Jojo, and Maddie are competing for the lead spot." Abby finished.

"Three solos, a trio and a group dance. Any questions mom?"

"Um" holly started "you said we aren't going to a competition so where are we going?"

"Well," Abby said very slowly, "the group routine and trio will be performed in three weeks' time." This slowly sunk in. In three weeks... Oh my god New Year's Eve!

"Taylor swift has requested for a dance group to be dancing on stage during her songs!" Abby finally announced.

Well obviously, and a bunch of little American girls we went nuts. We all were obsessed with Taylor swift. And now we would be performing for her on New Year's? This is crazy.

The mothers laughed as we squealed and hugged. Even Abby was having a ball.

"This will be one of our biggest performances ever! The whole world will be watching. The dance needs to be PERFECT. If you can't keep up, I'll remove you. Now we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Abby asked. We all shook are heads.

Are mothers seemed thrilled for us.

"Alright mommies shoo. Girls let's start the group dance. For now Kalani will lead, but obviously Kalani will not lead on stage. Let's start."

We spread out as "shake it off" started.


	28. Chapter 28

Maddie's POV

I rubbed my hands on my costume nervously. Kendall stood beside me bouncing. Her costume rubbed against mine as she bounced. I watched as Jojo swirled with movement on stage. She did look awesome. And she was so full of sass and energy. I wish I had a little more of that. Jojo solo came to a stop and she smiled out at the judge.

I pressed my top down and walked out with a smile. My music started and I quickly bounced into the routine I had run through millions of times this week. I jerked along with the music on beat with every emotion I could muster. I tried my best to seem sassy.

I walked off my heart pounding Kendall hugged me briefly before walking out to perform her solo. I love Kendall and she is a brilliant dance but hip hop isn't her thing. Although she performed the dance great, she looked like she was doing a jazz routine. However she used emotion and performed with the music. It was really impressive, just the choreography sucked.

As Kendall walked off with a bound I wrapped my arms around her feeling her chest rising and falling against me.

"You were so good!" I laughed at her. Kendal laughed too her hand on her chest.

Abby called us out and the three of us walked to the center of the stage.

"Alright, George and I have made our decision on the winner." She paused; the cameras zoomed in on my face. I stayed as emotionless as I could. My heart pounded against my chest. Please…

"The lead dancer in shake it off in two weeks' time will be…." Abby announced, "Jojo."

I felt as if someone had punched me right in the stomach.

I clapped smiled, hugged and congratulated Jojo subconsciously, without even noticing what I was doing. As we walked to the change room and I sat on the bench, it sunk in. Jojo had beaten me. A girl two years younger than me had beaten me. She was the lead. I lost. Jojo was Abby's new favorite. Im the leftover, like Brooke was.

I would not have any special part at all at Taylor swift's performance. I pressed my lips together as Jojo chattered away happily. Kendall kindly said her solo was awesome and she would do great.

Kendall, Kalani and Jojo had the duet. Jojo had the lead in the group dance. And I was a background dancer. What happened to when I was Abby's superstar?

Jojo and Kendall left to practice their duet and I sat in the empty change room tears all over my face.

I was wrong. This wasn't a lesson or a challenge. Miss Abby didn't want me anymore. Im a background dance like Nia. Miss Abby likes Jojo, and Kalani and Kendall. Sometimes miss Abby like Mackenzie too. But me and Nia will always be in the background as the weaker dancers. Unimportant.

I remember how hard I thought it was to be a favorite.

I didn't realize how much harder it was to not be a favorite.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! So exams are over so I will probably have more time to update. Thanks a lot to ****5mairer**** for the idea****. ****I think I'm going to use that at the next competition. **


	29. Chapter 29

Kendall's POV

"Stop pulling on that so hard" I whined to my mom as she tightly put my hair into a high ponytail.

"Relax! I'm trying not to hurt you for God sake." My mom snapped at me as she flipped the long bunch of smooth brown hair over.

I pinched the tip of my lip. It looked weird. I took my lipstick out again and rubbed it over the lip a several time. I glanced in the mirror and pressed my lips together a couple times.

"Girls! Let's go we have 20 minutes till the performance starts!" Abby called. "Let's stretch come on."

I put on the compact boots I had to wear for this dance. I pressed down the red crop top against my chest. I glanced in the mirror. My lips matched my shirt. My black leather short look brilliant against my skin and the badge compact boots looked awesome. We were going to rock this dance. Shake it off is only two songs before welcome to New York so we will have one song time to change and get ready for our trio.

I pushed my feet tightly together and reach down and place my palms on the ground. Then I wrap my arms around my legs placing my body firmly straight down. I go into the middle split. Maddie goes into her over split beside me.

"Excited?" She asked.

"Ya!" I beamed at her.

After stretching we quickly go back stage. We smiled at each other. This is going to be the biggest new years of our lives.

"Now girls stay in form, dance 100%. Don't you fail me girls!" Abby told us. "Jojo, this is your chance to shine. Don't fail." She told Jojo sternly. Jojo nodded firmly looking confident.

"Alright don't forget wait for the man to tell you to go on. Good luck girls." She turned to leave.

We waited in silence as we heard Taylor swift be introduced.

I breathed heavily fear crawling up my chest.

"Guys." Maddie said. I turned. "Okay guys this is a really important night. We are representing the biggest pop star of North America. We were hired by the biggest pop star in America! We need to go out there and show that we are the best. The whole world will be watching! We're going to show the whole nation that we are the stars and NONE of us our replaceable." The man turned to us. He motioned us to go out.

"Let's kill it!" Jojo said.

We ran out on to the stage I go into our starting position. And we heard Taylor swift begin.

And we started dancing. We hopped and used every ounce of sass and energy with huge leaps and quick spins. Fast energetic moves. We all moved in perfect sync and spacing. I laughed as we danced along to the high beat. The dance would've NEVER had been done in a week. Packed down with a million moves and speed and energy we would've failed it if we only had a week. I completed my last spin and ran over to behind a crouched down behind Maddie for my ending pose I whipped my head to the side.

I stood there frozen my heart pounding as I listened to the wild cheers.

We quickly bounded up and waved to the crowd running off with Mackenzie doing her front walkover off and Jojo whooping. Backstage we had a huge group hug.

Then Kalani, Jojo and I rushed to the changeround where are moms hug us quickly before rushing into changing mode. We change and do our hair in record time. Three minutes later...

The three of us stand behind waiting. The man signals for us to move and we run out on stage.

And our dance begins. And here we go!

Rushing around the stage, leaping, flexing, pointing, spinning, and kicking me fly across the stage. I put sass and emotion into my moves making faces and making each move perfect.

As we end my breathing is extremely heavy and I'm sweating but I sit there with a huge smile and bounce up like I have all the energy in the world. We run off to the screaming of the crowds. Abby embraces us on the side lines.

She is crying. "You girls were amazing! I love you all so much. You are the stars of my studio I'm so proud of you, my favorites" Abby sobs to us.

Half an hour later, are team stood under the stars with Taylor swift as the countdown began. 50 seconds left. The crowd around us whooped and shouted down the numbers. My heart pounded. As the numbers got to ten I closed my eyes. 5, 4... 3... 2... And… 1!

As the crowds went wild I held my breath and sighed softly.

I wish I could hold this moment in forever. I wish it could be like this forever!


	30. Chapter 30

Maddie's POV

"Come on in girls hurry!" Abby called to us.

We quickly jogged into the studio dressed in our dance wear and our faces coated with makeup. We stopped in a line facing Abby who stood facing us in front of the covered pyramid.

"Well, we have had a three week break but we are going to star power competition this week. I am very proud of our performance in New York on New Year's. You girls were amazing. We got all positive feedback and now I'm sure we will be offered way more jobs now that the world knows who we are. I applaud you." She paused to clap her hands briefly. "Now the pyramid."

I stared at the covered photographs hoping I wasn't on the bottom but I'm pretty sure I'm at the bottom row since Jojo beat me.

"The bottom is... Mackenzie. You didn't perfect the dancing even after weeks of focusing on it. If you want to go somewhere in dancing you have to be PERFECT. I saw a couple of mistakes by you." Mackenzie nodded looked tired. Kenzie always looks tired these days.

"Next is Nia. You are finally off probation. However, you are NOT safe. Your dancing was decent. Like I said to Mackenzie, it could've been way better. And last on the bottom row, is Maddie. Maddie one of your stronger dancing types is hip hop. How'd you let a little girl 2 years younger than you win that part? I had made that part FOR you. I had intended for you to win the lead role, a lead a group dance like you use to. But you failed. You let me down." She shook her head at me.

I glanced at my feet embarrassed. I know I had to be perfect and I thought I did okay... But I guess I hadn't danced very well.

"On the second row, we have... Kendall. You danced great in the group routine and the trio even though hip hop isn't your strongest point. Good job!" She smiled proudly at Kendall.

"Then we have Kalani. You led the trio and you did great. And on top for the 2nd time in a row, is Jojo. You won the lead role, beating Maddie and Kendall. You rocked that routine and led the other girls. I am very pleased with your dancing. Congrats." Jojo beamed looking at her photo.

I bit my lip jealousy running all over me. I hope it wasn't written on my face because I don't need any extra camera time.

"Now this week in star power I'm giving out 3 solos and we will have a group routine. So the first solo is going to Nia. You're finally off probation and I want you to show me through this solo that you're worth keeping around. If you don't rock this solo you're done. And I mean it. You and mama holly are going home for GOOD, unless you can prove to me that you can be a star." She said. Nia's eyes widened and she nodded. Poor Nia. Abby is putting so much pressure on her.

"The next solo and going to Kenzie." Kenzie's whole face lit up. It has been months since the last time she got a solo. She clutched her hands together at her chest looking thrilled. "I want you to get in the top five Kenzie. You have been at the bottom of the pyramid for too long. Understand?" Kenzie nodded firmly.

"And the last solo is for Maddie. It's a lyrical solo called is this goodbye? Since you need to start realizing that I could say goodbye to you any day. You're not a star. I don't need you. And these days quite frankly I don't want you. You're just a bratty stuck up girl." She turned to my mom "Melissa, when you see Maddie misbehaving or thinking she is better than everyone you need to punish her! I already have enough brats on this team." She turned back to me "I don't need a stuck up horrible dancer on my team! So either you do this solo like the dancer you use to be or you pack up and leave. Got it?" She asked angrily.

My heart ached but I kept my face neutral as I nodded. How could she say that? A million of angry thoughts flew through my mind but I stood there silently.

"The group routine is a contemporary routine called holding on forever. Kalani you will lead the group dance. You have proved yourself as an amazing dancer and a strong leader." Kalani smiled.

"Alright mommies you can go upstairs unless u has any questions. No? Alright get outta here then. Girls we will start the group routine immediately. Spread out and stretch."

We slid out and started stretching as Abby took the photos down and the cameras turned off.


	31. Chapter 31

Mackenzie's POV

"Turn out on the left foot Mackenzie! LEFT!" Abby hollered at me. I turned out on my left foot balancing my body. Abby glanced at us with a red face.

"Left, right, left, jump! Straight legs Jojo! Good Kalani. Point that foot Nia! Kenzie! No sickled feet" Abby continued. I point my back foot and continued the sequence trying to ignore the annoying yelling beside me.

Rolling onto the ground Kendall stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into her, before going into her next move.

"KENZIE! How many times have I told you that as a dancer you need to be aware of what's around you! You can't have all the space in the world. You shouldn't have been there if that's Kendall's area! Horrible spacing. 20 pushups now" Abby yelled at me.

I stood there dumb founded unable to say anything so I slowly went down.

"Miss Abby I forgot a step so I had stopped that's why she bumped into me" Kendall explained.

"She was still in the wrong place. But you join her." Abby told Kendall.

Kendall went beside me and we both did the 20 pushups. We got back up slowly.

"From the beginning." Abby ordered.

We restarted. I noticed I was a little behind so I hurried up to catch up with the other girls and forget one step which Miss Abby yelled at me for. As the dance continued the yelling and movements became a blur.

Finally Miss Abby said "alright that's enough for today. Maddie, Nia, Mackenzie let's see these solos." We nodded and walked to the back as Kalani, Jojo, Kendall left.

"Maddie let's go." Abby said. Sitting down onto her seat. Maddie walked over to the middle of the room. Her eyebrows were drawn together. She looked concerned and scared.

She began her performance. Immediately I noticed the difference. All the confidence Maddie use to have when she danced the thing that caused your eyed to be drawn to her and made her stand out was gone. Now she just looked like a worried stressed out dancer with quick movements. Abby yelled, insulted and ridiculed her performance, but the more she yelled the weaker Maddie's dancing became.

"Maddie get out of here. You're wasting my time. Kenzie let's go."

I walked over.

"You're having an acro, jazz routine called work it." I nodded and slowly followed along as Abby and Gia taught me the routine directing my movements. Slowly the dance came together. Then I added grace and expression to my dancing and soon I performed my dance to Abby.

"Good." She nodded approvingly. "Nia come on your up."

I breathed heavily; happy Abby said it was good. I walked over to the side and continued stretching as I watched Abby teach Nia a poppy jazz routine.

Maddie sat beside me watching Abby silently, her face sad.

Nia's spins seemed good, and of course at the end there was the traditional death drop. At the end Abby simply nodded in approval at Nia before sending us away.

We walked to the change room.

I sat down going through my bag searching for a brush. Across from me Maddie had just placed hers down so I took hers and brushed down my hair.

"Kenzie where's my brush?!" Maddie asked. She pulled her brush away from me roughly "why do you always have to take my stuff? You're so rude. Don't touch my stuff!" She whined at me.

"Shut up your stupid!" I said back.

"Girls!" Mom sighed.

"She stole my brush!" Maddie whined her voice going high pitched.

"I was just USING it!" I yelled at her.

The change room fell quiet as everyone noticed our little fight.

Maddie pushed my arm away angrily. I pushed her away from me.

"Girls! Stop" mom yelled at us.

I stopped and just ignored her, as I wiped off my makeup.

I shook with anger. What's wrong with Maddie? I'm so sick of her. She is always so mean and bossy and spoiled. No wonder Abby doesn't like her anymore!


	32. Chapter 32

Maddie's POV

The bus turned sharply waking me from my restless sleep. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Sitting up I glanced beside me where Kenzie sat with her earphones in. Across the aisle Kendall sat with Jojo talking quietly. In front of me Nia was sitting there softly snoring.

I leaned forward to get a better look. Kalani and Nia lay side by side. Nia was snoring. I giggled pulling out my phone. I stuck my head in-between my sleeping friends and took a selfie of us three.

Giggling I posted it on Instagram tagging both of them.

"Girls! Time to wake up! We're almost there." Abby shouted backwards. Kalani woke up with a jerk but Nia didn't move.

"Nia c'mon!" Abby called to her.

"Nia wake up" Kalani giggled. Nia muttered something.

Soon we were all around Nia attempting to wake her up. Finally we got Nia awake.

"What happened?" Nia asked sluggishly which set off another chorus of giggles.

Soon we arrived at star power.

I happily skipped through the crowds smiling at the crowds waving out at my fans.

We marched into the dancer-filled halls. Finally we arrived at our change room.

We immediately went into competition mode. We set up and started adding makeup and doing our hair.

I brushed my hair down my back. After my hair was knot free I started with my makeup. My mom came over to put my hair into a pretty bun.

Nia, Kenzie and I got our costumes. Mines a thin short red dress.

Nia was wearing long silver pants with an orange crop top.

Kenzie had a pretty orange dress. She looked cute. Mom was tying her hair into a high ponytail and curling it.

I started stretching.

10 minutes later, Abby called us over. "Alright Maddie and Nia you're going against each other. Kenzie you're on your own. I want you all to win. But that can happen. All of you aim for 1st understand?" We nodded.

We are backstage. I'm sweating like crazy. Abby has insulted my dancing so much I don't think I can dance at all! What if I go out there and not even place? Abby would kick me off for sure!

Nia has gone on. Her solo is upbeat and quick. She does a good job. And her death drop at the end of course.

I'm called onstage. The crowd all stares up at me with their black pitted eyes. I start sweating again. The music starts and I do my dance doing the moves terrified of what Abby will say. I try to perform but I just want to run off stage. But I know I can't so I force myself to finish the dance and walk off gracefully.

Off stage I sit down my heart beating uncontrollably.

Kenzie is now on. I feel dizzy. Suddenly I fall. Someone catches me.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asks me.

I turn. And there she is. Like it was yesterday when we would hold hands and sleep over and tell each other corny jokes and hide under the bed from our moms so we wouldn't have to go home.

Like if she had never ignored me and turned her back on me and all the other horrible things miss Abby had said she had done.

Like she hadn't broken my heart and made me stay up all night wondering if it was something I had done that had forced us to drift apart.

"Chloe?" I ask in disbelief my voice so faint I can barely hear it.

Shock is written all over her pale face and she steps back.

She is dressed in a gorgeous red outfit and coated with makeup. She is stunning and she looks as terrified as if she just saw a ghost.

The man announces "rock that by chloe from studio 19!" Chloe turns away from me and rushes onstage.

Kenzie is there staring at me eyes wide open we both turn to watch her solo. I am blown away by the obvious improvement of her dancing. She was amazing! I had never seen her perform a better solo.

After the solos we rush to the change room where everyone starts talking at once and you can't hear a thing.

"GIRLS!" Abby yells "I know this is a shock, but Nia and Maddie performed well and we won't let Chloe beat us. Forget her! We have a group routine to do!"

We quickly change into group routines outfits.

We perform the group routine with flourish. I perform to the best of my ability.

Now we are sitting at the award ceremony fear holding my heart. The pounding of my chest is so loud I'm surprised no one is staring at me yet.

They are announcing soloist.

In the junior solos... Kenzie receives 1st place. She looks so happy. It had been so long since she had a solo but she proved to Abby she could be the star when needed.

And now it's the teen division. My head is throbbing. They got to fifth and none of us got called yet. Nia holds my hand so hard I'm scared she will crush it.

And Nia places fourth. She runs up with a smile to receive her award.

They call 3rd... But it's not me.

And now it's me verse her again just like the good old days. The number one and two girls.

And 2nd is... They call my name.

I walk up emotionlessly to receive my award. Chloe placed 1st. Abby looks so furious I am afraid for my life.

We sit back down.

We win the group routine but it is little comfort to me. Abby is going to kill me!

What have I done?


	33. Chapter 33

Kendall's POV

I nervously rubbed my collar bone as we stood under Abby's glare. She looked at us sternly fire in her eyes.

Our moms shuffled beside us slightly glancing at Abby. See, they were scared of Abby too!

"Well. Our group dance was phenomenal. It was almost a perfect score. Very impressive. You girls were amazing. I was pleased about our group routine." She paused dramatically, "however. The solos weren't as awesome. Mackenzie you went up there and shined. You got first and kicked butts. I can't say the same for some of you." She turned her eyes onto a terrified looking Maddie and Nia.

"Well onto the pyramid then." She turned.

The pyramid was made of 4 on the bottom, 2 at the middle row, and one on top.

She pulled the bottom off. Maddie.

"Maddie, you were beat by a long lost rival. And rival who hasn't beat you in years. This is proof that you're not trying enough. You're not working on improving you're dancing anymore. You haven't won a solo all season! You have no enthusiastic for dance, I don't see any determination and passion and you have been handed so much opportunities. But now the doors are closing on you. You are the biggest loser on this team Maddie. You have FAILED me over and over this season and I have had ENOUGH!" Maddie sucked in her breath her eyes wide. "You're on probation." Literally everyone gasped.

Abby turned back to the board and took of the next cover. "Next, we got Nia. You got best by three people. And one of those people is Chloe and that's unacceptable. Next we have Jojo. You were a beat behind at the beginning of the dance. You need to keep up!" Jojo shrugged.

"Finishing off the last row is Kendall. You danced well but you didn't shine." I nodded slowly unsure what Miss Abby meant.

"On row two we have... We will come back to this one after." She told us skipping over the picture. My eyebrows went up." And last on the middle row, is Kalani. You led the team to victory once again. You are now the regular leader for group routines." Kalani smiled. We clapped for her. I'm happy for Kalani, she really deserves it.

"And on top is Mackenzie you won her division. Great work Kenzie." Abby said smiling at her.

"This week we are off to Ohio." She paused so we could all moan. "Maddie you will have a lyrical solo. It's called last chance because Maddie this is your last chance. You will also lead the group dance in a contemporary routine called I'm not ready yet. I want a clean sweep Maddie. 1st place group routine, 1st place solo. If you get 2nd on lower on EITHER of them, you're gone." I covered my mouth in shock.

Maddie stood frozen staring at Abby with wide eyes. "And I have one more solo. I'm giving it to Kendall. Its lyrical called win them all. Kendall if you beat Maddie this week you will be the star. With Maddie gone, you will be my star student. Of course Jojo, Kalani and maybe even Kenzie will be highlighted but you will be the face of ALDC. This competition is the most important one ever." I stared at Abby in disbelief. This is the chance to complete my dream! I look at Maddie who is staring at me wide-eyed.

"Kendall, I want you to overcome the weakness that Maddie always struggled with. You need to let go of everything. If you want be successful you can't stay back so "help" your friends. Do you understand? Are you strong enough to bump out Maddie?" Abby asked me. My mom was bouncing around like crazy in the background, so excited. She has always wanted this, perhaps more than I had.

I stood there unsure what to do. I didn't dare to look at Maddie, one of my closest friends who was staring at me across the room, with tear filled eyes. What do I do?!

Abby returned to the pyramid and lifted the unopened image. Kamran. "If Maddie fails, Kamran will replace her and become a permanent member of this team." We all stared.

"This is the competition to end all competitions!" Abby crowed.


	34. Chapter 34

Maddie's POV

"C'mon guys!" I hurried my team members. It was a water break, but I wanted to go back to working on our group routine. I tapped my foot impatiently glancing at the clock. "Were wasting time. We have to perfect it!"

Ever since Abby's announcement yesterday at the pyramid, I've been having panic attacks. I'm so stressed out. I can't leave ALDC! All of the opportunities I have received are because of Abby. My mom said she didn't want to leave the ALDC so I had to win. Mom said only Abby can get me into the dance world.

I stayed up all night practicing my solo. I'm so worried!

"Guys please!" I begged them. Don't they understand? I don't think any of them care that I'm about to be kicked out. This is my life. I need them to help me!

Slowly Nia and Kalani got up, looking annoyed that they had to move. "Thanks" I said gratefully turning back to the studio. I know I'm making them work a lot, but my heads on the line, not there's!

Nia was also beaten by Chloe and me, but I'm getting punished. The unfairness is brutal; I can't even look at Nia. I shook in anger as I walked back into the studio.

It's empty. Abby said I had to teach the routine. She choreographed it, but now I have to correct my teammates. So I have to dance, and teach. It's hard.

My teammates slowly streamed into the studio lazily. Mackenzie wore a permanent smirk and every time she looked at me she would giggle. It was embarrassing but I acted as if it didn't bother me.

Jojo kept messing up in the group routine. She gets parts wrong since she wants to shine out so she "adds" little moves. It's a slow sad routine, which she struggles in.

Kalani is beautiful in the routine, standing on my right. I'm so happy she is with me.

Kendall is on my left. She is a solid dancer and she picks up well. However, her dancing isn't the problem. The problem is that Kendall is trying to get me off the team to achieve her dream and be the star student of ALDC. It breaks my heart. I can't even look her in the eyes. My best friend.

I turn on the music trying to bury the pain. We start the routine. I run through the steps, while glancing back at the others to ensure they were dancing in sync. I started my spin sequence watching Jojo add in a butt shake in the mirror. I groaned inwardly. I stopped and turned frustrated.

"Jojo! That's not part of the dance!" I yell at her.

She wrinkled her nose and repeats the sequence without the butt shake. Shaking my head I turn back to the mirror to continue my spin sequence where I had left off before I had interrupted myself.

I notice in the mirror that Kenzie was a beat behind and Nia was too close to Kendall.

"Kenzie! Hurry up, you're behind. Nia back up a bit!" I called over my shoulder as I went into releve.

Kendall and Kalani did the middle jump splits as I leaped and landed smoothly on the ground and rolled over and back onto my feet. We all jerked to the left our hand covering our face our knees bent. I used my best desperate expression as we continued the routine.

After running through the dance a couple more times, Gianna came in to tell us time was up, and me and Kendall had to practice our solos.

I wiped the sweat from my head and hurried to studio B where Abby waited.

"Kendall, you start first." Abby instructed.

Kendall nodded sitting down in the center of the room as Gianna started her music.

I think Kendall's dance is gorgeous. Its good choreography and Kendall's emotions were awesome. Her performance level has improved so much this season! Her dancing was great and I was biting my nails off nervously. She is going to beat me!

I stretched as I carefully watch Kendall practice.

After a while, Kendall finished and I walked over for my Solo.

I began. Almost immediately Abby began shouting at me. Abby doesn't usually scream at me, and it was intimidating and hard to deal with.

"Bend the arm, stop flopping around! Are you traveling? Are you kidding me?! Tighter! Tighter! Wrong way! No, turn more! Wait longer, stop rushing that part! Can you not count? Emotion, Emotion, C'mon! Straighten that knee! Flex your right foot! MESSY!" Abby yelled at the top of her lungs at me.

I tried to obey her corrections but she was yelling too much, and I couldn't fix them and I was getting so frustrated with myself. My eyes got misty as I struggled along, through her screaming.

"Land on your outside! That foot needs to be prettier. NO turn on your back first! POSTURE! You're late! Hurry" I couldn't take it anymore. I breathed in deeply trying to control myself as I stiffly finished the dance.

I stood up and looked at Miss Abby. Abby laughed in my face. "Your done girl. This is your last competition darling. Kendall will kill you out there!" Tears filled my eyes and I turned and ran out of the studio.

I run to the change room which is empty. I sit on the bare bench and wrap my knees to my chest.

I cry softly onto my knees tears pouring off of my face.

Everything has changed.


	35. Chapter 35

Kendall's POV

I stared out of the misty window. I shook my left leg nervously. My leg thumped against the chair over and over.

The bus was silent. The snowflakes landed on the window making little spots of white.

My stomach was tight, and I realized I was holding my breath.

The past week has been a debate. Win and be the star, or lose and be a friend? What to do. I bite my lip nervously.

The bus turned into the parking lot. Abby turned to us. I turned away from the window as Abby rose from her seat. "Alright. Were here. Everyone good? Good were going straight in. Time to change and stretch. No wasting time."

Melissa started arguing with Abby and soon the whole bus was fighting.

I sighed sitting back down onto my chair and waited patiently.

After the moms had there hissy fits we went into the building. We walked through the fan-hilled halls with cameras striding after us.

And here comes dear Miss Cathy. Great.

"Hello ALDC. Fancy meeting you here! Have fun performing your solo dear." She said smiling at Maddie.

In the change room, mom confirmed what we all thought. Cathy had put her dancer Maddie in with a lyrical solo to happiness against me and Maddie. Great.

I sighed in frustration anxiety building inside of me, as I did my makeup. "Maddie" has been working on this solo for over a month. Me and Maddie only had a week!

I went to go change. My dress was white and pretty with a side hat which my mom pinned on the side of my head.

I ran through the steps in my head slowly practicing them around the room as Maddie changed.

"Maddie, Kendall. Don't let Cathy's brat beat you. You're my dancers, and my dancers are always the best. Now go. Don't be late!" Abby gave us a quick pep talk. With a quick nod we hurried off to the stage.

Backstage we watched stiffly as the younger kids performed.

"Maddie..." I started slowly, "whatever happens today, I hope we will still be friends. Good luck."

"Good luck Kendall" Maddie said with a small smile. She squeezed me hand as she got announced before walking out gracefully.

And then Maddie performed. She basically lit up the stage. I had never seen her dance so passionately and cleanly before. Her moved were clean. Her jumps were high and perfect; her spins were balanced and gorgeous. Her emotion forced you to stare. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. On her last spin she had a sloppy ending, but different than that her dance was flawless.

As she laid there on the floor, I realized I didn't want to dance without Maddie at my studio. She was someone to look up to, someone to aim to be like. A performer. The real star of ALDC. And irreplaceable. I could never take her place and I knew it. As she came off stage and I walked on, all these thought shot through my head like lightning.

I started my dance slowly perfecting each step and performing to the best of my ability. Leaped with my legs straight with as much height as possible. I turned with all the power and balance I could muster. My Ariel's were on point. On my last spin sequence I caught a glimpse of a terrified looking Maddie watching from the sidelines.

I remember how much I use to want to beat her. How my deepest wish was to beat Abby's little star. How I wanted Maddie to be worried when we versed. Now that I finally have this opportunity, it doesn't feel right. Were teammates! We don't "beat" each other! We win together. And were gonna stay teammates. I jerked my leg down causing me to jerk forward and almost face plant.

After a second of hesitation I rolled over and finished my dance. I walked of proudly knowing that I am strong. Strong enough to win. Strong enough to lose. Strong enough to make the right decision, even if it means I lose out on something important.

Losing today was my choice. I decided that being a friend was more important than being a star.

Abby was wrong. Someday, I plan on reaching the top. But it won't be lonely. I will be side by side with my friends.

Walking off stage Maddie wrapped her arms around me. "It was so good, it's okay you messed up the spin!" She assured me unaware of what I was doing.

"Aww thanks Maddie" I replied with a bright smile.

Together we watched Maddie from CADC perform. She was good, but our dances were amazing, I think, and hope, we beat her.

We return to the change room to the chorus of proud Mamas.

Abby sat there silently emotionless. I avoided her eyes as I changed quickly into my group routine outfit.

Maddie gave us a quick pep talk. I knew we had to do good for Maddie. We watch the Candy Apples dance. Maddie bit her lip till it bled.

I reached over to her. "We'll beat them. We always do!" I comforted her.

"Ya don't worry Maddie we got this." Mackenzie said with a smile. Maddie smiled back. "Thanks guys." She said. "We got your back" Kalani said.

We were announced. "Let's do this" Maddie muttered and Abby Lee's Junior Elite Team walked smoothly onto the stage.

I performed to the music putting my all in trying my hardest for Maddie. The whole team did. We all loved Maddie and we weren't going to lose her. And we can to a stop at the last note. The crowds went wild at our flawless performance.

It's now the award ceremony. Maddie sits on my right our hands clamped together her face pale.

The announcer begins. Now he gets to the junior solos. We clench hands. Its 5th... Not us. 4th... Nope. 3rd... "#52 happiness by Maddie clinger from CADC". We clap politely. We hold each other's hands and I close my eyes hoping for my name next. "And second is #21 win them all by Kendall Vertes from ALDC"

I jump up with a huge smile to receive my award. I hold it proudly as Maddie is announced as the Winner. She stands beside me tears all over her face. We hug tightly. We return to her seats where we sit waiting during the duets and trios and now the group routines. 5th... And 4th... And 3rd is a candy Apples. We clench hands excitedly. And 2nd is... My heart beats loudly, not us! And 1st is ALDC performing I'm not ready yet! We run up holding our trophy proudly we hug together thrilled. Abby sits in the crowd clapping proudly.

In the change room, Abby walks over to Maddie slowly. "Good job Maddie. As promised you're off probation, and back on the team. Congratulations." Maddie nodded happily. We changed and walked into the hall.

We got into the bus. "Where's Abby?" Holly asked.

"I'll go look for her" I offered. I climbed out of the bus. I walked through cheers of fans back to our change room. I opened the door and stood frozen by the sight. Abby hadn't heard me come in. She sat on her face balling. But she was smiling and laughing softly at the same time.

I realized this whole thing was a setup for Maddie. Abby wanted Maddie to win. Because Maddie's her star student. But for once this didn't make me jealous.

I left without a noise.

I returned to the bus. "She just stopped at the bathroom. She'll be here soon." I told the moms. I sat down with Maddie who smiled at me.

I knew everything would be right from now on.

And we would always be friends. And that's what's important.

The End

**Well guys it's over. Hoped you liked it. Im gonna start a new dance moms fanfic soon, so if you enjoyed this one, be sure to read the next one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
